Nights in Freddy Fazbear pizza
by Akatsuki-cero
Summary: Aveces en el restaurante Freddy Fazbear pizza pasan cosas extrañas por la noche. Cosas que nadie entiende. ¿Creen que los robot no sienten? ¿Creen que los robots no sufren? ¿Creen que ellos no tienen deseos? ¿Creen que ellos no pueden llorar? Descubre más de tus personajes de Five nigth's at Freddy Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, Chica y Mike ¡UNA OPORTUNIDAD PORFAVOR!
1. The bite of 87

Me dio ganas de escribir un fic de ellos haci que... aqui ta xD espero que le guste.

-Denle una oportunidad

-Perdon si Foxy es muy uke.

-Los personajes ni el juego me pertencen.

-No me beneficio en nada al escribir esto.

Nights in Freddy Fazbear pizza Cap1: The bite of 87

**(Freddy Fazbear Pizza-11:24 am-1987)**

Todos los Animatronic estaban en sus puestos cantando alegremente.

**_Chica:_** Un

**_Bonnie:_** Dos

**_Chica:_** Un, Dos

**_Bonnie:_** Tres

**_Freddy:_** ¡Cuatro! Hola niños y niñas. Espero estén disfrutando su Pizza. Y ahora con ustedes su pirata favorito, ¡Foxy!

Pero nadie apareció.

**_Freddy:_** Vamos niños, ayúdenme a llamarlo. ¡Foxy!

**_Niños:_** ¡Foxy!

**_Foxy:_** ¡Yarrr! ¡Hola niños y niñas! Estamos en la cueva pirata ¡Yarrr! Sera mejor que te vayas marinero de agua dulce. Porque ahora son Mi tripulación. *Grito Foxy apareciendo en El escenario*

**_Freddy:_** Jajajaja, diviértanse.

**_Foxy:_** ¡Yarrr! Les contaré Una de mis aventuras en los 7 mares.

**_Niña:_** ¡Ahhh! Mira mamá, es un zorro Muy feo. *Grito apuntando a Foxy*

**_Mamá:_** Si hija, es Muy feo *Distraída con su celular*

**_Niña:_** Y tiene Una sonrisa estúpida Jajajaja *Se sube al escenario y empieza a tocar a Foxy*

**_Guardia:_** Niña, no puedes subir al escenario y mucho menos tocar a Foxy, es Muy delicado.

**_Niña:_** Tú no eres Mi mamá *le saca la lengua*

**_Guardia:_** Señora, dígale a su hija que bajé del escenario *Caminando hacia la mujer*

**_Mamá:_** Mire señor, yo pago para que Mi hija Se divierta. Si quiere jugar con El zorro entonces déjala jugar. *Sin ponerle atención al hombre*

Mientras El guardia y la Mujer discutían, la niña metió su cabeza en la boca de Foxy.

**_Niña:_** Mira que dientes más feos.

Pero los débiles brazos de la niña no pudieron sostener la mandíbula haciendo que esta Se cerrará bruscamente, matando a la niña.

Los gritos no Se hicieron esperar.

La gente corrió asustada dejando El Local completamente sólo.

**_Bonnie:_** Chica, ¿Ya Se fueron?

**_Chica:_** Si.

**_Bonnie:_** Bien, ve por un pañuelo.

Mientras Chica buscaba un pañuelo, Bonnie trataba de tranquilizar a Foxy.

**_Foxy:_** Yo no que-queria hacer... *Se arrodilla apuntó de llorar.

**_Bonnie:_** Shhh... Ya Sé que no fue tú intención.

**_Chica:_** ¡Ya Volví! *empieza a limpiarle la sangre de la boca a Foxy.

**_Golden Freddy:_** Foxy ¿Te encuentras Bien?

**_Foxy:_** Golden Freddy, yo no queria...

**_ :_** Lo Sé. Freddy me explicó todo.

**_Freddy:_** No te preocupes, todo estará Bien.

**_Foxy:_** Perdón... *Agacha la cabeza*

**_Bonnie:_** No te preocupes, nadie te hará daño *Abraza a Foxy*

**_Chica:_** Ahí viene El guardia.

Y todos los Animatronic corrieron a sus puestos.

Luego llegó un policía y El guardia de seguridad y Se asustaron al no ver rastros de sangre en el Animatronic.

**_Policía: _**¿Este es el robot que ataco a la niña?

**_Guardia: _**S-Si pero no sé porque ya no está la sangre.

**_Policía:_** Sera mejor que me lo lleve para hacerle algunas pruebas.

**_Guardia: _**De acuerdo

Luego que El policía Se llevara a Foxy la noticia Se expandió rápidamente llamando a este accidente "La mordida del 87"

**_1 semana después._**

Los policías después de investigar un poco Devolvieron a Foxy, pero tenía muchos rasguños y partes abiertas en su cuerpo Animatronico.

El guardia de seguridad metió a Foxy detrás del escenario de Cueva pirata tapado por un telón azul con estrellas amarillas.

**_Guardia:_** Lo siento Foxy *Pone un cartel en la salida*

Después de que El guardia Se fuera, Foxy fue de curioso salió para ver El cartel.

"Perdón, Fuera de servicio"

Foxy no pudo más y cayó de rodillas.

Los demás Animatronic entraron e intentaron consolar a Foxy, pero El sólo Decía que queria estar sólo.

Cuando los Animatronic Se Iván Foxy no Se contuvo mas y abrazo al primero que estaba más cerca, en este caso Freddy, y empezó a llorar en su pecho.

**_Freddy:_** Tranquilo, todo estará Bien *Dijo acariciándole la espalda*

**_ :_** Lo mejor Sera que descanses.

**_Chica:_** Si, pronto serán las 6.

**_Foxy:_** Adiós.

Luego que los Animatronic Se fueran, Foxy Se fue a su lugar y Se durmió.

(N/A: O Se apagó, lo mismo es)

Lo que ninguno sabía, era que venía en camino un... Nuevo Animatronic.

**Lo se muy CORTO pero es que escribir de este juego me causa escalofrios y me da miedo TTwTT pero se lo prometi a una amiga Dx **

**Ah, y en la pagina de Facebook dije que iva a ser Yaoi pues al fina me decidi hacerlo de Parodia y Horror.**

**Ahora todo ruido me da miedo cuando escribo esto.**

**Ya me voy, espero que me vuelva a leer.**

_**¡BESOS!**_


	2. ¿Nuevo animatronic?

**Estaba acostada en el suelo viendo tele cuando se me ocurrió ver los mis fanfics con el cel. Y créanme que pegue un brinco del susto al ver los reviews :D **

**_SoFiLeXa:_**

**Perdón, pero la idea principal era reemplazar a Foxy para darle ''DRAMA'' A la historia… ñuuuu no me pegues n ¡Gracias por tu Review! **

**_ElCaballeroGris:_**

**Perdón por mis faltas ortográficas Dx sinceramente nunca fui buena con lo del acento :/ Me divierto mucho escribiendo el fic :D y no fuiste duro, más bien lo contrario. Gracias por tu crítica tratare de mejorar mucho :D. ¡Gracias por tu Review! **

**_sniper buizel 117:_**

**Perdón si fue muy corto Dx es que lo escribí con mi celular y no salió tan bien como esperaba :T También me encanta el FoxyxBonnie xD pero escribir de Yaoi de ellos me causa escalofríos :S (Si, soy una miedosa xD) ¡Gracias por tu Review! **

**Pase un buen rato escribiendo esto inspirada en sus reviews :D y gracias a Dios salió más largo… Según yo… **

**No los distraigo más ¡EMPIEZA EL FIC!**

Nights in Freddy Fazbear pizza Cap 2: ¿New Animatronic?

FOXY POV

Estaba despertando. Había dormido mucho y ya era de noche.

-¡Chicos! ¿Dónde es...? -No pude terminar ya que me sorprendí al ver un Animatronic qué nunca Había visto.

Era un Tigre, tenía un ojo dorado y El otro azul. Y tenía un monóculo.

Parecía estar encendido y me atreví a preguntar.

-¿Quién eres tú? -Pregunté mirándolo amenazante-

-Mucho gusto, Foxy -Dijo mientras tomaba Mi mano y la besaba- Soy Tigger El tigre, es un honor, Foxy el zorro pirata.

Mi cara, de repente, Se puso de mil colores hasta que reaccione.

(N/A: *Cof* *Cof* acosador a la vista *Cof* *Cof*

-¿Que-Que crees que haces? -Dije notablemente enojado-

Estaba apuntó de golpearlo hasta que un brazo me detuvo.

-Detente, Foxy -Hablo Una voz detrás de Mí-

-¿Golden Freddy? -pregunté dándome la vuelta- ¿Qué está pasando?

-Bueno, El dueño no queria que El restaurante perdiera clientes -Hablo chica nerviosa- Entonces trajo a Tigger. Él les contara a los niños historias de la selva.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué tiene de divertido Una estúpida selva? ¡El mar es mejor! -Grite con un pequeño puchero- ¿Y qué pasará conmigo?

-Bueno... -Dijo Bonnie tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas-

-No le demos tanta vuelta al asunto, Él te va a reemplazar -Dijo seriamente Freddy- Se acabó Foxy...

(N/A: ¡SoFiLeXa, no me mates! D:

No lo podía creer... ¡Es imposible! ¡¿Jamás veré de nuevo a los niños?!

¡¿Estaré sólo por siempre?!

-E-Es Una broma ¿Verdad? -Dije con algo de esperanza esperando que esto sólo fuera Una maldita broma-

-No lo es... No volverás a ver a los niños -Siguió fríamente El oso-

No era sólo la razón de que nunca veré a los niños por la que me sentía triste. Era con la crueldad con la que me hablaba Freddy.

-estúpido... -Hable bajito pero Chica me escucho-

-¿Dijiste algo Foxy? -Me pregunto acercándose a Mi-

-Estúpido... -Volví a decir pero esta vez me escucho Bonnie-

-¿Qué? -Pregunto Bonnie quien no entendió lo que dije-

-¡Estúpido Freddy! -Grite y salí corriendo de ahí-

Estaba Muy enojado con Freddy. Hace años que somos amigos, pero El... ¡Grrr! ¡Ahhhh! ¡Cuando vuelva lo mataré!

Y sin más, corrí hacia la sala de cámaras… porque de igual manera no hay ningún guardia… ¿Verdad?

FREDDY POV

Vi como salió corriendo.

Me sentía mal, pero mientras más tratemos de "Suavizar El golpe" más le iba a doler la verdad al pequeño zorro.

-Freddy... ¿No fuiste Muy...? -No la deje terminar porqué ya sabía qué diría-

-Sí, me disculpare con El luego -Dije y me di la vuelta para mirar a Tigger- Lamento El inconveniente.

-No hay problema –Dijo el tigre mirándome como si nada hubiera pasado-

-Pero mejor te damos unas recomendaciones con respecto a Foxy… -Dijo Golden Freddy mirándonos a nosotros- Chicos explíquenle por favor.

-Bien, yo primero –Dijo Chica- Bueno… Principalmente tienes que evitar que los niños pasen atrás del escenario de la cueva pirata.

-¿Y por qué yo? –Pregunto Dudoso Tigger-

-Nuestra Zona está muy alejada de la cueva pirata… O más bien, La cueva de la Selva ya que ahora trabajaras ahí –Explicaba Bonnie- Como nosotros estamos lejos y ocupados no nos damos cuenta si un niño entra a la parte trasera del escenario donde se encuentra Foxy. Los niños Podrían molestar a Foxy y se repetiría el accidente del 87.

-Sabemos que Foxy no lo hiso con mala intención. Solo fue un accidente –Agregue yo- Pero no queremos que este lugar quede más desdichado de lo que ya está.

-Entiendo. ¿Otra cosa? –Pregunto el Tigre-

-NUNCA asustes a Foxy –Dije yo cruzando los brazos-

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto Tigger-

-Porque, como tú sabes él tiene un garfio en la derecha ¿No? –Seguí hablando yo-

(N/A: Creo que es en la derecha :B perdón por no investigar más)

-Si

-Si lo asustas tratara de golpearte con la derecha y… -Decía yo mientras hacia una pequeña pausa y seguí hablando- No querrás que te meta el garfio en la cabeza ¿Verdad?

Ante esta declaración el Tigre pareció asustarse un poco ya que tembló ligeramente.

-N-No –Tartamudeo- ¿Y cómo saben que hace eso?

-Ya paso con el anterior guardia de seguridad –Dijo Golden Freddy-

Flash back

-Que aburrido –Dijo Freddy bostezando-

-No hay nada que hacer –Dijo Bonnie quien estaba sentado al lado de Freddy-

-El guardia cerro todas las puertas –Agrego Chica quien estaba recostada en la pared- Entonces, no lo podemos asustar.

-Esperemos a que se le acabe la batería –Dijo Freddy-

-¡Ahhhh! –Se oyó un grito a lo lejos-

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –Pregunto Bonnie-

-No lo sé –Dijo Chica-

-Oigan… ¿Dónde está Foxy? –Pregunto Freddy-

-Cierto, ¿Dónde estará? –Dijo Chica-

-Él no sabe sobre el nuevo guardia –Dijo Bonnie recordando que no le aviso a Foxy-

-Mmm… iré a buscarlo –Dijo Freddy mientras se levantaba para ir a buscar al Zorro pirata-

Luego de unos minutos buscando a Foxy, lo encontraron debajo de una mesa agarrándose la cabeza con la mano.

-¿Qué pasa Foxy? –Pregunto Freddy preocupado-

-¿Por qué gritas? –Pregunto Bonnie ayudándolo a levantarse-

-Es que hay alguien más aquí, pero yo no grite –Dijo Foxy temblando de pies a Cabeza-

-Vamos a investigar un poco –Dijo Chica empezando a caminar hacia donde provenían los gritos-

-Foxy, será mejor que te quedes aquí –Dijo Freddy preocupado por su amigo-

-Bi-Bien –Dijo Foxy sentándose en el suelo-

(N/A: )

Luego de investigar de donde provenían los gritos, se dieron cuenta que era el guardia de seguridad.

-Claro, como es su primera noche se habrá asustado con nosotros –Dijo Chica quien miraba desde afuera de la sala de las cámaras al asustado guardia-

-Mmm… Parece que está saliendo por la otra puerta –Dijo Bonnie viendo como el guardia habría la otra puerta y salía-

-¡Chicos! ¿Dónde están? –Se oyó el grito de Foxy a lo lejos-

-¡Foxy, espera! –Grito Freddy pero era demasiado tarde-

Guardia y Animatronic se encontraron cara a cara.

Y los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Ahhhh! –Grito el guardia recontra asustado-

-¡Ahhhh! –Grito Foxy asustado por el grito del guardia-

Y por instinto Foxy le golpeó la cabeza con su garfio, dejando al hombre de seguridad muerto.

-Bien hecho Foxy, lo mataste –Dijo Chica reprochándolo-

-Pero no era mi intención –Dijo Foxy con lagrimitas en los ojos-

Freddy al ver a su amigo asustado trato de consolarlo pero Bonnie se le adelanto.

-Ya tranquilo, no es tu culpa. Solo te asustaste –Dijo Bonnie abrazando a Foxy-

(N/A: Ok esta parte me quedo medio Yaoi pero casi no tenía idea de que poner… ¡Amiguis! xD)

Fin de Flash back

-Mmm… Ya veo –Dijo Tigger después de que le contáramos lo sucedido con el último guardia- ¿Algo más?

-Mmm… Si –El que hablo esta vez fue Golden Freddy- Normalmente solo asustamos al Guardia de Seguridad… bueno solo Bonnie, Chica y Freddy. A veces yo me le uno.

-Bien entiendo –Dijo con naturalidad el Tigre-

-Bien ya va a ser la hora –Dijo Bonnie mirando un reloj que se encontraba en la pared- Sera mejor que nos vayamos.

Después de que todos se fueran solo quedaron Chica y Tigger.

-Hey tu –Llamo Chica al tigre- En verdad ¿Qué sientes por Foxy?

Esto tomo desprevenido al Tigre, pero rápidamente me contesto.

-Co-Como compañero de trabajo –Tartamudeo el Tigre-

Chica lo miro unos segundos y después dijo.

-Eres un mal mentiroso –Dicho esto se fue Haci su lugar-

-Tsk… Esta tipa me dará problemas –Dijo Tigger al asegurarse que encontraba completamente solo- Bien, solo necesito conquistar al inepto Zorro

**Espero que hayan disfrutado leer el fic :D Para la próxima vez procurare hacerlo más largo D: es que eh estado ayudando a mi hermano en un trabajo y por eso no eh tenido tiempo pero tratare de actualizar más rápido.**

**Con el fic de Noiz y Koujaku de Dramatical Murder será una capitulo largo.**

**Gracias por leer espero sus Reviews y cuídense**

**¡Besos!**


	3. Mike the new guard

Pues aqui, ya que estaba MUY inspirada escribi el 3 capitulo ya xD pero lo malo es que todavia no termino en de Dramatical Murder TTwTT

Aun no e decidido de que escribire el 4° capitulo D: si tienen alguna recomendacion dejenlo en los reviews

_**Xamirha:**_

Todos amamos el Yaoi xD adorable W y el tigre lo llamo inepto, pero quien sabe que se me va a ocurrir para darle vuelta a la historia :3 y el fic habla de sentimientos porque recuerdo una frase de la cancion de FNaF que dice: Somos pequeñas y pobres almas que han perdido el control, y por esa simple frase se me ocurrio el fic

_**Shinoby Nehory: **_

Supongo que por decirlo haci el tigre es el malote de la historia eWe pero no se que se me ocurra despues, quien sabe talvez cambie o talvez no oWo *SUSPENSO* xD

¡Que comienze el fic!

NOTA:/Five nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, este fic lo escribo por diversion.

Nights in Freddy Fazbear pizza Cap 3: Mike the new guard

**_-13—Marzo—2009- _**  
>Ya Habían pasado varios años desde El accidente del 87 y todo ha ido igual.<p>

Freddy, Bonnie y Chica trabajan todo El día hasta la noche.

Tigger trabaja en lugar de Foxy, pero últimamente ha estado algo extraño y Se pone Nervioso Cuando esta con Foxy.

Foxy siempre está detrás del escenario y sólo lo ven hasta la noche.

Golden Freddy también sólo lo miran de noche.

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Tigger siempre van a asustar al Guardia Nocturno.

Golden Freddy a veces aparece.

Y Foxy no le gustaba que hicieran eso... Hasta hace unos poco años...

Flash back

**_Foxy:_** Chicos no me parece Bien que lo vayan A asustar. *Hace un puchero*

**_Tigger:_** No le haremos daño... No mucho *Dijo guiñándole la mejilla a Foxy*

**_Foxy:_** *Suspira* Bien, nos vemos luego.

Foxy regreso a la cueva pirata y Se quedó sentado esperando a los demás. Lo que no sabía era que Habían puesto altavoces en las cámaras.

**_Guardia:_** ¡Hey Coyote!

Foxy volteó a ver la cámara.

**_Guardia: _**Jajajaja, lo sabía ¡Eres un Coyote!

Esto enfureció a Foxy quien NO dudo en correr como alma que Se lleva El diablo hacia donde El guardia.

El guardia al ver lo rápido que venía Foxy Se asustó y corrió a cerrar la puerta.

Pero Bonnie ya estaba en la puerta listo para asustar al hombre, hasta que...

**_Foxy:_** ¡Bonnie quítate! *Grito mientras empujaba a Bonnie y entraba a la habitación antes que El guardia cerrará*

**_Guardia:_** ¡Ahhh! ¡El Coyote! *Grito señalando a Foxy*

**_Foxy:_** ¡Así que un Coyote! ¡¿Eh?! *Grito persiguiendo al guardia por toda la habitación* ¡¿No crees que El nombre FOXY es por algo?!

Y El resto miraba a Foxy desde afuera con cara de "Que rápido que crece nuestro niño"

Fin de Flash back

Y desde entonces Foxy Se les unió para asustar a los guardias de seguridad.

Hace poco llegó un nuevo guardia llamado Mike y esto paso.

Foxy estaba aburrido Haci que decidió ir a asustar un poco al guardia pero Cuando estaba apuntó de entrar a la habitación El guardia le cerró la puerta en la cara haciendo que Foxy Se golpeara.

**_Foxy:_** Auch ¡y justo me lo cierras en la cara! *Grito enfurecido*

**_Mike:_** ¿Co-Como puedes hablar? *Dijo asustado*

**_Foxy:_** Tengo vida propia ¡Tonto! *Grito desde afuera sacando la lengua*

Y en eso la batería Se agota y Foxy entra.  
><strong><em><br>Mike:_** ¿Me-Me vas a matar? *Pregunto temblando*

**_Foxy:_** Nop *Dijo Foxy sentándose en el escritorio* solo estaba aburrido.

**_Mike:_** Pe-Pero el tipo del teléfono dijo que me meterían en uno de sus trajes *Dijo Mike retrocediendo un poco*

Foxy lo miro dudoso unos segundos y luego empezó a reír en carcajadas.

**_Foxy:_** Jajajaja, hay tío eres demasiado chistoso *Dijo Foxy tratando de aguantar la risa* ¿No has entendido nada?

**_Mike:_** ¿Qué cosa? *Pregunto dudoso el guardia*

**_Foxy:_** Él está loco *Dijo con naturalidad el Animatronic* La razón por la que no trabaja ya es que termino loco, y ahora inventa cosas de nosotros.

**_Mike: _**¿Significa que no me harán daño? *Pregunto desconfiado el guardia*

**_Foxy:_** Bueno… Mientras no me llames coyote… *Susurro Foxy*

**_Mike:_** ¿Eh? *Pregunto el guardia quien no había entendido*

**_Foxy:_** Jajajaja nada, cosas mías *Dijo el Animatronic sonriendo infantilmente* Supongo que no te haremos nada

**_Mike:_** ¿Co-Como que supones? *Dijo el guardia empezando a asustarse más*

**_Foxy:_** Yo estoy bien con que te quedes, pero no sé qué dirán los otros *Dijo Foxy bostezando*

**_Mike:_** Pero hay algo que todavía no entiendo *Dijo un poco más tranquilo* Si tú eres un Animatronic ¿Cómo puedes sentir dolor?

**_Foxy:_** Idiota *Dijo Foxy golpeándole la cabeza al Guardia*

**_Mike:_** Auch ¿Por qué hiciste eso? *Pregunto Mike sobándose la cabeza*

**_Foxy:_** Porque esas cosas no se preguntan *Dijo Foxy sacándole la lengua*

**_Mike:_** Pero que robot más amargado… *Susurro el guardia aunque Foxy lo escucho*

**_Foxy:_** ¿Qué dijiste? *Dijo Foxy mirándolo Amenazante*

**_Mike:_** Que eres un A-M-A-R-G-A-D-O *Dijo Mike devolviéndole la mirada*

**_Foxy:_** Vaya… ¿Y ahora donde está el guardia idiota? *Dijo Foxy empezándose a molestar* ¿Es que ya no me tienes miedo?

**_Mike:_** ¿Por qué tenerle miedo a alguien como tú? *Dijo el guardia mirando al Animatronic fijamente*

**_Foxy:_** ¿Y que soy YO? *Dijo Foxy poniéndose en pose de pelea*

**_Mike_**: Eres un C-O-Y-O-T-E *Dijo Mike con toda la tranquilidad del mundo viendo como Foxy quedo en shok*

La palabra ''Coyote'' abarco la cabeza de Foxy y eso era lo único en lo que pensaba.

**_Foxy:_** Eh… *Foxy no podía hablar aunque por dentro estaba con ganas de matar al guardia*

**_Mike:_** ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa coyotito? *Dijo Mike con una sonrisa burlona* ¿Acaso te comió la lengua el correcaminos?

**_Foxy:_** ¡Maldito! *Grito el Animatronic saltando con furia contra el guardia*

**_Freddy:_** Ya basta Foxy *Dijo el oso agarrándole la oreja al zorro*

**_Foxy:_** Agh… Suéltame Freddy *Dijo tratando de zafarse del agarre* E-Él se lo busco.

**_Freddy:_** No hasta que te calmes y le digas perdón *Dijo autoritariamente el oso apretando la oreja de Foxy*

**_Foxy:_** Pe-Pero… ¡Maldición! ¡Basta, que me duele! *Grito enojado Foxy*

**_Freddy:_** ¿Cómo se piden las cosas? *Dijo burlón Freddy apretando un poco más el agarre*

Foxy: Po-Por favor suéltame *Dijo Foxy aguantando las ganas de matar al oso*

**_Freddy: _**Bien dicho *Dijo soltando al zorro con sonrisa satisfecha* ¿Y qué más?

**_Foxy:_** Pe-Perdón *Dijo Foxy a punto de estallar con un Tic en el ojo*

**_Mike:_** N-No importa *Dijo el guardia un poco asustado por la anterior escena*

**_Freddy:_** Muy bien *Dijo el Animatronic* ¿Y tú eres?

**_Mike:_** So-Soy el nuevo guardia nocturno me llamo Mike *Dijo aun con sorpresa* Y ustedes son Foxy y Freddy ¿No?

**_Foxy: _**Si ¿Cómo sabias? *Dijo Foxy sin entender bien*

**_Mike:_** Hace años yo vine a este lugar *Dijo el guardia con un poco de nostalgia* Y me pareció interesante trabajar aquí, aunque solo vine 1 vez.

**_Freddy:_** ¿En serio? ¿Y en qué año viniste? *Dijo el oso con cara seria*

**_Mike:_** En… 1987 *Dijo Mike un poco dudoso de decir esa fecha*

**_Foxy:_** No te preocupes por eso Mike *Dijo Foxy tratando de no pensar en lo que dijo el nuevo guardia* No fue tu culpa, fue la mía.

**_Bonnie:_** No Foxy, tampoco fue tuya *Dijo Bonnie entrando junto a Chica*

**_Chica:_** Lo que paso fue un accidente y nada más *Dijo Chica sería algo raro de ella pero luego puso una suave sonrisa* Mejor no hablemos de eso y preséntenos al nuevo guardia.

**_Foxy:_** S-Si él es Mike *Dijo Foxy apuntando a Mike* Mike debe conocerlos a ellos también ¿no?

**_Mike:_** Si *Dijo Mike más acostumbrado al ambiente* Mucho gusto, Chica y Bonnie.

Chica no se contuvo más y se lanzó a darle un abrazo al nuevo guardia mientras que Bonnie solo le daba la mano.

**_Foxy:_** Bien, ahora solo falta que conozcas a Tigger y a Golden Freddy *Dijo Foxy saliendo de la habitación*

**_Mike:_** ¿A quién? *Dijo confundido el nuevo guardia*

Bonnie: Es que uno es más nuevo y el otro es más antiguo que nosotros *Dijo Bonnie mientras también caminaba hacia afuera*

**_Mike:_** Bien *Dijo siguiéndolos*

Luego de buscarlos unos minutos.

**_Foxy: _**¡Ahhhh! ¡Es imposible! *Grito Foxy desesperado haciendo un puchero rodando en el suelo*

**_Chica: _**¿Dónde estarán? *Dijo Chica sentándose en el suelo*

**_Freddy:_** Miren, ahí viene Tigger *Dijo apuntando al Animatronic que venía caminando*

**_Tigger:_** ¿Qué paso chicos? *Dijo e tigre acercándose al resto hasta que vio a Foxy* Foxy, no juegos en el suelo.

**_Foxy:_** Pero es que buscarlos es muy agotador *Dijo el zorro sin levantarse del suelo* ¿Dónde estabas?

**_Tigger:_** Buscaba a Golden Freddy *Dije el Animatronic mientras agarraba al zorro de la cintura y lo levantaba lo cual no fue mucho problemas ya que él era más grande y fuerte que Foxy*

**_Foxy:_** Gracias… Supongo *Dijo Foxy mirando fijamente al tigre viendo como un sonrojo aparecía en el* ¿Tigger te sientes bien?

**_Tigger:_** Eh… S-Si estoy bien gracias *Dijo bajando al Foxy aun sin soltarlo*

**_Foxy:_** Bien… *Dijo sin dejar de ver al Animatronic más grande* Eh… Tigger, ¿Podrías soltarme ya?

**_Tigger:_** Cla-Claro, perdón *Dijo el tigre sonrojado por lo que hiso mientras soltaba a Foxy* Y ¿quién es este caballero?

**_Chica:_** ah sí, él es Mike el nuevo guardia *Dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo*

**_Mike:_** Mucho gusto… Tigger ¿No? *Dijo el guardia dándole la mano*

**_Tigger:_** Si, es un placer conocerte *Dijo devolviéndole el saludo a Mike*

Luego de presentarse se pusieron a hablar cosas animadamente como: ¿Qué se siente ser un Animatronic? O ¿Cómo es afuera de la pizzería? Pero luego de una hora se dieron cuenta que faltaba alguien.

**_Foxy:_** Tigger ven vamos a buscar a Golden Freddy *Dijo Foxy tomándole la mano a Tigger para que lo siguiera*

**_Bonnie:_** Bien, pero hay algo que tenemos que hablar antes de ir con el *Dijo Bonnie separando a Foxy y Tigger*

**_Foxy:_** ¿Qué cosa? *Dijo Foxy deteniéndose*

**_Bonnie:_** ¿Cómo tomara Golden Freddy que seamos amigos del guardia? *Dijo Bonnie quien fue el único quien pensó en eso*

**_Chica:_** Pues… Que es nuestro nuevo amigo y que será el guardia de seguridad ¡Oficial! *Dijo Chica saltando de alegría*

**_Freddy:_** Parece fácil *Dijo Freddy* Nunca ha tenido problemas con los guardias, realmente le da igual.

**_Tigger:_** Si, solo nosotros los asustamos *Dijo Tigger mirando al guardia*

**_Mike:_** Y ¿Por qué lo hacen?

**_Chica:_** Por diversión

**_Foxy:_** Por molestar

**_Bonnie:_** Por jugar

**_Freddy:_** Para no aburrirse.

**_Tigger:_** Por broma

**_ :_** Por no tener nada más inteligente que hacer *Dijo saliendo de la nada*

…

**_Todos:_** ¡Ahhhh! *Gritaron asustados por la repentina aparición del oso dorado*

Mike casi le da un infarto

Chica abrazo fuertemente a Mike hasta casi dejarlo sin aire

Bonnie dio un brinco del susto.

Freddy retrocedió un poco.

Foxy estuvo a punto de enterrarle su garfio en la cabeza de Golden Freddy

Tigger igual que todos asustado agarro el brazo de Foxy para evitar que golpeara al Animatronic dorado.

**_Bonnie:_** Dios Golden Freddy, no aparezcas así de repente *Dijo Bonnie un poco más calmado*

**_ :_** Somos Animatronic de que deberíamos asustarnos *Dijo tranquilamente Golden Freddy*

**_Freddy:_** Pero igualmente no aparezcas Haci *Dijo el oso con su mirada seria*

**_ :_** Esta Bien niñitas lloronas *Dijo Golden Freddy burlonamente hasta que miro a Mike* ¿Y quién es ese?

**_Foxy:_** Es el nuevo guardia *Dijo animadamente el zorro*

**_ :_** Bien, hagan lo que quieran *Dijo caminando a otro cuarto* Pero no hagan tanto ruido.

**_Chica:_** ¿Entonces no te importa? *Dijo Chica un poco asombrada*

**_ :_** Para nada, si él se quiere tirar de un puente ustedes tírense también *Dijo sarcásticamente el oso dorado*

**_Foxy:_** Muy gracioso Golden Freddy *Dijo Foxy un poco enojado hasta que miro la hora* Ojala habláramos mas pero ya pronto serán las 6

**_Mike:_** Cierto, Bien nos vemos mañana chicos *Dijo con una sonrisa tranquila mientras que caminaba hacia la sala de cámaras*

**_Chica:_** ¡Adiós!, Bien ya nos vamos *Dijo mirando a Bonnie y a Freddy*

**_Bonnie:_** Cuídense *Dijo Bonnie empezando a caminar*

**_Freddy:_** … *Se acerca donde Tigger y le susurra en el oído* Cuidado te lo violas.

**_Tigger:_** ¡¿Q-Q-Que?! *Dijo asustado por la amenaza de Freddy*

**_Freddy:_** Je, Estas advertido *Dijo caminando con chica y Bonnie*

Luego de que ellos se fueran Foxy y Tigger empezaron a caminar a la cueva de la selva.

**_Foxy:_** ¿Qué historias les cuentas a los niños? *Dijo Foxy con una suave sonrisa*

**_Tigger:_** Aventuras de la selva y cosas Haci *Dijo mientras miraba al zorro*

**_Foxy:_** Y… ¿Les gusta? *Dijo el Animatronic un poco apenado por la pregunta*

**_Tigger:_** Pues… les gusta *Dijo mirando como Foxy bajaba un poco la cabeza* Pero no les gusta más que tus historias de los 7 mares.

**_Foxy:_** jejeje gracias *Dijo un poco sonrojado* ¿Sabes? Me empiezas a caer bien aunque seas raro.

**_Tigger:_** Jajajaja gracias por el cumplido coyotito *Dijo burlonamente*

**_Foxy:_** ¡No me llames Haci! *Grito Foxy haciendo un puchero*

**_Tigger:_** Jajajaja ok, ok. Foxy… *Dijo el tigre haciendo una pausa* ¿A ti te gusta alguien?

**_Foxy:_** Pues… no ¿Por qué la pregunta? *Dijo mirándolo dudoso*

**_Tigger:_** Curiosidad… *Dijo mirando malvadamente al zorro*

Solo Curiosidad…

**Yo y mis finales dramaticos xD Les doy muchas gracias por sus reviews espero que me vuelvan a leer eWe sus reviews son mi inspiracion W por favor entra a nuestra pagina de facebook:**

** pages/Akatsuki-Cero-Fanfics/1486090588314988**

_**¡BESOS!**_


	4. MENSAJE URGENTE

**Hola amigos y amigas x3 lamento decirles de que DEJARE DE HACER FIC POR UN TIEMPO**

**¿Por que?**

**Porque me cai de las escaleras**

**No digan que es tonto que deje de escribir TEMPORALMENTE solo por eso**

**Fue una caida dura y no puedo mover los brazos me duele con solo estirarlo D: **

**Pero solo por eso no signifique que voy a dejar a medio palo el fic ;)**

**En cuanto la maldit* crema para el dolor de huesos funcione (DE UNA JODID* VEZ) Seguire escribiendo fic **

**No lo tomen a mal, simplemente necesito estar en buen estado para escribir buenos fic**

**¿Como escribo esto?**

**Le pedi a alguien que lo escribiera porque siento que se me caen los brasos Dx**

**NO EXAGERO**

**Bueno, gracias por leer esto. Nos vemos a la proxima**

_**¡BESOS!**_


	5. Tigger the Tiger

_**SofiLeXa:**_

Jajajaja, si en un principio no te agrado Tigger... Ya te imagino cuando leas el capitulo... *Empieza a empacar cosas en su maleta* me voy al caraj* ¡Adios! *Sale corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello*

_**Shinoby Nehory:**_

**Pues en este capitulo apuesto a que se ganara todo tu odio en este capitulo :c y con lo de Foxy... **

Nights in Freddy Fazbear pizza Cap 5: Tigger the Tiger

-24—Marzo—2009—

Estaban todos los Animatronic hablando de diferentes cosas.

Mike se enfermó y por eso no había ido esa noche.

Otra persona lo sustituyo pero solo se mantiene encerrado en la sala de cámaras.

**_Foxy: _**Es muy aburrido sin Mike *Suspira*

**_Chica: _**Cierto… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

**_Bonnie: _**Y si contamos cosas sobre nuestra vida

**_Chica: _**Jajaja Bonnie, que Chepo que eres.

(N/A: Chepo=Metido xD)

**_Freddy: _**No creo que sea buena idea *Voltea a ver a Foxy*

**_Foxy: _**Freddy, te preocupas mucho. Ya todos saben lo de la mordida no le veo el problema.

**_Chica:_** ¡Si Freddy! No seas amargado

**_Foxy: _**¿Podemos? ¡Por favoooooor! *Hace su carita más ''adorable'' que puede''

**_Freddy: _**Bien… pero después no vengas llorando con que soñaste con eso *Dijo autoritariamente*

**_Foxy: _**oki doki *Dijo el Animatronic animadamente* Entonces empieza Tigger.

**_Tigger: _**¿Y-Yo por qué?

**_Bonnie: _**Porque nosotros nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo *Dijo Bonnie un poco nostálgico* y tu llegaste años después pero nunca nos hablaste sobre ti.

**_Chica: _**¡Si Tigger! ¡Por favoooooor! *Grito Chica poniendo ojitos de cachorro*

**_Tigger: _**Mmm… No lo sé *Dijo el tigre un poco dudoso*

**_Foxy: _**¡Por favor Tigger! ¿Si? *Dijo el Animatronic poniendo la misma cara que Chica*

**_Tigger: _**E-Esta bien… *Dijo Tigger con un leve sonrojo*

**_Chica y Foxy: _**¡Sí! ¡Gracias Tigger!

**_Tigger:_** Bien… *Suspira resignado y empieza a hablar* Yo vengo de Inglaterra.

**_Foxy: _**¿De tan lejos? *Interrumpió el zorro*

**_Freddy: _**Eso explica el monóculo ¿no? *Dijo el oso sentado en el suelo junto a los demás* Típico de Inglaterra

**_Tigger: _**Jajaja, si *Se rio el tigre para poder seguir* Pues yo era decoración en una tienda de dulces, solo me mantenía en la entrada y decía ''Bienvenidos a Candy-Candy Love''

**_Chica: _**Entonces era una dulcería *Interrumpió la Animatronic*

**_Tigger: _**Exacto *Afirmo Tigger y siguió hablando* La dulcería era muy famosa y llegaban muchos niños. Aunque yo siempre estuve ahí, no sé porque no recuerdo nada pero si sé que un día cuando la tienda cerraba un hombre se llevó a uno de los niños atrás de la tienda y…

**_Bonnie: _**Déjame adivinar… lo mataron y su cuerpo lo metieron en tu traje ¿No? *Dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa divertida al ver la cara de sorpresa de Tigger que indicaba que estaba en lo correcto*

**_Tigger: _**Si… *Dijo asombrado el tigre* ¿Cómo lo saben?

Los demás Animatronic solo voltearon a los lados un poco entristecidos.

**_Chica: _**Experiencia... *Dijo con una sonrisa triste la pollita*

**_Tigger: _**Bueno… luego desperté y el olor a sangre invadía mi nariz. Me di cuenta de que podía… hablar, caminar, mirar… no sé porque pero por primera vez me sentía… vivo *Dijo el Tigre recordando cada detalle* Habían muchas personas a mi alrededor y una que otra llorando. Unos policías estaban afuera hablando pero pude escuchar que los policías me iban a llevar a investigarme.

Ante esta declaración, Foxy tembló ligeramente.

**_Freddy: _**¿Todo bien Foxy? *Dijo el oso preocupado*

**_Foxy: _**S-Si *Dijo el Animatronic reaccionando* Continua Tigger.

**_Tigger: _**Bien… luego de un tiempo que estuve en investigación los policías decidieron devolverme a la tienda y el dueño dijo que ya no me podían tener ahí Haci que pusieron un aviso de que me vendían *Dijo el tigre un poco triste* pero pasaron meses y nadie me compraba Haci que solo tenía una semana más, si no me botarían en el basurero. Aunque yo estaba asustado no perdí la esperanza y unos días después dijeron que necesitaban un nuevo Animatronic porque pasó un accidente y me trajo aquí inmediatamente y Haci llegue hasta aquí. Pero todavía no entiendo algo…

**_Freddy: _**¿Qué cosa? *Pregunto dudoso el oso*

**_Tigger: _**Solo recuerdo desde el accidente no recuerdo nada antes de eso *Dijo el Animatronic viendo las caras de sorpresa de sus amigos*

Los demás solo lo vieron tristemente y estuvieron en silencio hasta que Bonnie hablo.

**_Bonnie: _**No lo sabe ¿Verdad?

**_Foxy: _**Al parecer no

**_Chica: ¿_**Deberíamos decirle?

**_Freddy: _**Yo le diré *Dijo Freddy levantándose * Tigger, necesito hablar contigo junto a Golden Freddy.

**_Tigger: _**Esta bien… *Dijo confundido el tigre pero de igual manera se levantó y fue con Freddy*

Después de ir con Golden Freddy quien estaba en la sala de fiestas empezaron a hablar.

**_ : _**¿Qué necesitan?

**_Freddy: _**Él no sabe sobre lo de… los cuerpos.

**_ : _**Entiendo, ven siéntate aquí *Dijo Golden Freddy indicándole un lugar a Tigger*

**_Freddy: _**Veras… ¿No sabes por qué no recuerdas antes del accidente?

**_Tigger: _**N-No se

**_Freddy: _**Cuando introdujeron al niño en ti es cuando empezaste a sentirte vivo ¿No?

**_Tigger: _**S-Si…

**_Freddy: _**Eso significa que el niño y el cuerpo Animatronico se volvieron uno.

**_Tigger: _**No entiendo.

**_ : _**El niño que introdujeron en ti, eres tú.

**_Tigger: _**Eso significa que soy el niño… me mataron y me metieron aquí… *Dijo sin podérselo creer* No es broma ¿Verdad?

**_Fredy: _**Desgraciadamente no lo es.

Tigger estaba sorprendido. Queria llorar, estaba asustado y confuso. No sabía qué hacer.

Todos los años que paso sin saber que fue un niño, que los asesinaron cruelmente.

Tigger se agarró la cabeza con las manos mientras ligeras lágrimas salían de sus ojos multicolores

(N/A: Como dije en un capitulo, un ojo de Tigger es dorado y el otro es azul)

**_Foxy: _**¡Tigger! *Grito el zorro saltando a abrazar a Tigger junto a Chica* No llores por favor

**_Tigger:_** Foxy… *Cuando Foxy y Chica lo soltaron Tigger se dio cuenta de que Foxy tenía los ojos humedecidos*

**_Foxy: _**N-No llores idiota

**_Tigger: _**_Mira quien lo dice jajajaja *Dijo el Animatronic limpiando una lagrima que atravesaba la mejilla del zorro*_

_(N/A: *Tos* *Tos* Yo soy muy complicada cuando escribo un fic Haci que les explico lo que acaba de pasar:_

_Tigger contaba su vida antes de llegar a Freddy Fazbear Pizza, conto que mataron a un niño y lo metieron dentro de él. Lo que no sabía era que él es el niño._

_El cuerpo del niño al entrar en contacto con el interior del traje metálico tomo vida._

_Por eso puede llorar y sentir, al igual que los demás Animatronic._

_Porque a pesar de ser un traje metálico el espíritu del niño está dentro de él._

_En resumen… Tigger es el niño a quien asesinaron) _

**_Chica: _**Hay gente tan mala capaz de matar a un niño… *Dijo triste Chica*

**_Freddy: _**Bien, falta una hora para las 6, ¿qué hacemos?

**_Chica:_** ¡Sigamos hablando!

Y todos quedaron viendo a Chica con cara de WTF

**_Tigger: _**Si… *Dijo aun triste el tigre*

**_Foxy: _**Anímate Tigger *Dijo con una dulce sonrisa*

**_Tigger: _**Tiene razón, no puedo andar tristón.

**_Chica: _**¡Ese es el espíritu!

**_Chica, Tigger y Foxy: _***Cantando* Lo que paso, paso… entre tú y yo. ¡Lo que paso, paso! ¡ENTRE TÚ Y YO!

**_Freddy: _**Inmaduros…

**_Bonnie: _**Jajajaja

**_Tigger: _**Cuéntanos sobre ti, Foxy.

**_Foxy: _**¿Yo? Bueno… Al igual que tú también era un niño, como… de 5 años y… *Voltea a ver el reloj* ¡Chicos! ¡Ya van a abrir!

Todos voltearon a ver el reloj y Haci era… eran las 5:59.

Y todos corrieron como locos a sus lugares y un poco después llego el dueño.

-25—Marzo—2009—

Ya eran las 1 y nadie había visto ni a Foxy ni a Tigger.

(N/A: eWe)

**_Bonnie: _**Es extraño no verlos por aquí.

**_Chica: _**Creen que Foxy y Tigger estén… *Dijo la Animatronic súper roja*

**_Bonnie: _**Chica, eres una pervertida jajajaja

**_Chica: _**N-No es cierto *Dijo Chica aún más roja*

**_Freddy: _**Lo que Chica quiere es Yaoi eWe

**_Chica: _**¡Ca-Cállate! *Grito chica roja y enojada*

(N/A: Relleno para hacer el fic más largo xD)

**_Bonnie: _**Jajajaja pero ya en serio vamos a buscarlos.

Y en eso llego Mike bebiendo una taza de Café.

**_Mike: _**¿Qué pasa?

**_Freddy: _**No hemos visto ni a Foxy ni a Tigger.

**_Bonnie: _**¿No lo has visto?

**_Mike: _**Pues… eh estado en la sala de cámaras todo el rato y no he visto a Foxy Salir de la Cueva Pira… digo de la selva.

**_Chica: _**Entonces deben estar ahí, vamos

**_Bonnie: _**Hay Chica… todavía quieres ver Yaoi

**_Chica: _**¡Bo-Bonnie!

Ya llegando a la cueva de la selva encontraron a Foxy dormido (apagado) con un Tigger viéndolo con una sonrisa.

**_Chica: _**¡Foxy!

**_Tigger: _**Shhh, está dormido.

Los demás Animatronic se acercaron a Foxy y lo miraron unos segundos hasta que Chica dijo:

**_Chica: _**Jajajaja, que lindo se ve cuando duerme.

**_Tigger: _**El es mío pe… *tos* *tos* digo que es mi problema no haberlo despertado.

**_Chica: _**Ok O.O

**_Bonnie: _**Oye Tigger sé que es atrevido preguntar esto, pero ¿tu sientes algo por…?

Bonnie no pudo terminar porque de repente Foxy se despertó pegando un grito asustando a todos los presentes.

(N/A: Igual que el juego Dx)

**_Tigger: _**¿Fo-Foxy que te pasa?

**_Foxy: _**Tigger… ¡WAHHHHH! ¡Tiger, soñé que te mordida y te arrancaba la cabeza!

Tigger vio a Foxy asustado.

Bonnie vio a Foxy divertido.

Chica pensó '' ¿Qué caraj* sueña Foxy?''

Freddy vio a Foxy con desaprobación.

**_Freddy: _**Te dije que ibas a tener pesadillas si hablabas de eso.

**_Foxy: _**Pe-Pero…

**_Bonnie: _**Jajaja, Foxy no tienes remedio.

**_Tigger: _**Tranquilo Foxy, ya paso. Solo fue un mal sueño jajajaja.

**_Foxy: _**Es que me asusto mucho Dx

**_Tigger: _**Jajaja ahora que recuerdo necesito decirte algo Foxy, ven *Dijo el Tigre guiñándole la mano a Foxy que lo siguiera*

**_Bonnie: _**Espera *Dijo el conejo tapándole la salida* ¿Por qué te lo llevas? ¿De qué van a hablar?

**_Tigger: _**Es algo personal, Haci que… con permiso déjame pasar.

**_Bonnie: _**Pero…

**_Foxy: _**¡Bonnie por favor! ¡Solo quiere hablar! *Grito Foxy un poco enojado pues según él, el tigre no tenía malas intenciones*

**_Chica: _**Pero Foxy, esto es por tu seguri…

**_Freddy: _**Déjalo, si quiere ir que vaya. No lo detengas *Dijo fríamente Freddy pero aun Haci preocupado* No es asunto nuestro.

Y después de decir esto, Freddy salió sin decir más seguido de Chica y Bonnie y se fueron a la sala de cámaras.

Tigger se llevó a Foxy a un lugar apartado y empezó a hablar. (En otras palabras: el escenario donde dejan a Bonnie, Chica y Freddy)

**_Foxy: _**¿De qué querías hablar?

**_Tigger: _**Hay algo de que quiero hablarte… *Dijo Tigger sonrojado* Es que… desde hace tiempo siento algo por ti…

**_Foxy: _**¿Amistad?

**_Tigger: _**No algo más fuerte y tu… me gustas mucho *Dijo Tigger súper rojo* Y-Yo te amo

Foxy no podía hablar estaba muy sorprendido.

Tigger es muy amigo de Foxy, Haci que Foxy no sabía cómo decirle de que el no sentía nada…

**_Foxy: _**L-Lo siento Tigger, pe-pero no siento nada.

El mundo de Tigger se destruyó, fue rechazado por la persona que más amaba.

La furia era muy grande y Tigger lo golpeo haciendo que el zorro cayera al piso.

**_Foxy: _**¿Q-Que haces?

**_Tigger: _**¡Aunque haga muchas cosas por ti! ¡Aun Haci me rechazas!

**_Foxy: _**¡Lo siento! Ya te lo dije, no siento nada ¡Perdón!

Y Tigger enojado agarro a Foxy por el cuello y se puso a arrancar el ojo de Foxy.

**_Foxy:_** ¡Ba-Basta Tigger! ¡Me duele!

**_Tigger: _**¡Eso no es nada comparado al dolor que me provocaste!

Y aumentando la fuerza le arranco el ojo derecho.

Mucha sangre salía del ojo hueco de Foxy mientras que del otro solo salían lágrimas.

**_Foxy: _**¡¿Por qué?!

**_Tigger: _**¡Porque eres un maldito! *Grito pateando a Foxy haciendo que escupiera sangre*

**_Foxy: _**¡Ti-Tigger! ¡N-No deja de sangrar! ¡M-Mi ojo!

**_Tigger: _**Almenos ya tienes una razón para usar parche, jajajaja.

**_—_****_SALA DE CÁMARAS—_**

Freddy, Bonnie y Chica habían entrado a la sala donde estaba sentado Mike.

**_Mike: ¿_**Encontraron a Foxy?

**_Freddy: _**Está hablando con Tigger…

Pero de repente sintió un escalofrió y pensó lo peor.

**_Freddy: _**M-Mike pon rápido en la cámara la parte del escenario.

**_Mike: _**Bi-Bien…

Y cuando vieron la cámara, se asustaron al ver como Tigger golpeaba a Foxy.

**_Bonnie: _**¡Foxy!

**_Chica: _**¡¿Qué está haciendo Tigger?!

**_Freddy: _**Sea lo que sea debemos ir a ayudar a Foxy.

**_Mike: _**Yo voy con ustedes

**_Chica: _**No Mike, puede ser peligroso.

**_Mike: _**Pero Foxy…

**_Freddy: _**El estará bien en cuanto lo ayudemos.

Y sin decir más los Animatronics corrieron a ayudar a su amigo.

Mientras tanto en el escenario Tigger tenía a Foxy acorralado, ya no había escapatoria.

El hueco del ojo de Foxy sangraba mientras que de su boca también salía sangre.

En esos momentos se lamentó de no haber escuchado a sus amigos, los conoce desde antes que los asesinaran.

Pero aun Haci…

**_Chica: _**¡Foxy! *Grito entrando a la habitación*

**_Bonnie:_** ¡Maldito! ¡Qué crees que haces!

**_Tigger: _**Esto no es de su incumbencia *Voltea a verlos* Esto es entre Foxy y yo.

**_Freddy: _**¡Foxy es nuestro amigo! ¡Sus problemas también son nuestros!

Y sin más que decir, Freddy se lanzó sobre el tigre para iniciar una pelea mientras que Bonnie y Chica ayudaban a Foxy.

Freddy golpeaba a Tigger con toda su fuerza mientras este hacia un vano intento de esquivarlos.

La pelea fue tal, de que llegaron a recepción donde Bonnie también se unió en la pelea.

Ya estaban en la puerta de entrada al local y parecía que se iban a salir de la Pizzería hasta que Bonnie empujo a Tigger quien fue a caer en la carretera justo cuando un camión estaba pasando.

En el suelo de la carretera yacía el cuerpo inerte del tigre Animatronic.

Bonnie y Freddy dieron esta pelea por terminada y volvieron con Foxy.

Cuando entraron al escenario ni Chica ni Foxy estaban ahí Haci que fueron con Mike para ver si estaban en las cámaras.

Y Haci era, Golden Freddy atendía al herido pirata mientras Chica preocupada solo pudo observar como curaban a su amigo.

Luego de unos momento, Bonnie y Freddy llegaron donde ellos y le preguntaron varias cosas a Foxy sobre el anterior acontecimiento, pero él ni siquiera queria hablar solo decía cosas como ''Estoy bien'' o ''Estoy cansado'' o ''Estoy… confundido''

Golden Freddy tomo el parche que Foxy siempre andaba levantado y se lo acomodo mejor para tapar el hueco.

Luego acompañaron a Foxy a la cueva de la selva (pirata) y cuando llegaron Foxy empezó a hablar sobre lo acontecido mientras que unas ganas de llorar lo envolvían.

Luego de unas horas cuando ya iban a ser las 6 Foxy les dijo algo a sus amigos.

**_Foxy: _**¿No es gracioso? *Dijo con una sonrisa triste*

**_Freddy: _**¿Qué cosa?

**_Foxy: _**Que de nuevo me falta un ojo, jajajaja…

**_Chica: _**Hay Foxy… *Chica volvió con Foxy y lo abrazo*

Luego de que se fueran, Foxy quedo un rato pensando sobre lo sucedido hasta que se durmió (apago).

**... ¡Mierd*! ¡No me maten! **

**Es que yo queria hacer un capitulo haci pero la inspiracion desaparecio cuando estaba en la mitada Dx.**

**Cuidado llegan hasta mi casa solo para meterme el microfono de Freddy por el ******

**Bueno, voy escribiendo un One-Shoot de Shamang King (HoroxRen)**

**Nada vulgar sinceramente.**

**Me da miedo irme a dormir y que un grupo de personas lleguen a mi casa con camisas de ''I lov Foxy'' o algo haci Dx**

**Ok, sinceramente no se ni que estoy escribiendo O-O es que en todo el dia solo me e tomado un cafe y no eh comido haci que ando medio tonta X-X**

**El proximo capitulo relatare la vida de Foxy antes del asesinato y un poco de su vida actual.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**_¡BESOS!_**


	6. Animatronic or Children?

Ok, como dijo mi asistente Usui. Me aparecio Golden Freddy y mori emocionalmente y de paso me quede traumada, pero ahora no les puedo fallar haci que les dejo este capitulo relleno mas el que voy a poner mas luego.

Este capitulo solo es para explicar cosas de los niños.

(NOTA:Five nights at Freddy's no me pertenece. Este fic esta hecho solo por diversion)

Nights in Freddy Fazbear pizza Cap 6: Animatronic or Children ****

******_Toby Grai - Foxy_**

**_Nombre: _**Toby Grai

**_Altura: _**Pequeño

**_Pelo: _**Pelirrojo

**_Ojos: _**Dorados

**_Piel: _**Pálida

**_Género: _**Masculino

**_Ocupación: _**Estudiante de primaria

**_Grado: _**1° Grado

**_Edad: _**6 años

**_Roxas Clean - Bonnie_**

**_Nombre: _**Roxas Clean

**_Altura: _**Alto

**_Pelo: _**Morado y un poco largo

**_Ojos: _**Violeta

**_Piel: _**Blanca

**_Género: _**Masculino

**_Ocupación: _**Estudiante de Primaria

**_Grado: _**2° Grado

**_Edad: _**7 años

**_Coraline Noiz - Chica_**

**_Nombre: _**Coraline Noiz

**_Altura: _**Pequeña

**_Pelo: _**Rubia y largo

**_Ojos: _**naranja

**_Piel: _**Caramelo

**_Género: _**Femenino

**_Ocupación: _**Estudiante de preescolar

**_Grado: _**3° Nivel

**_Edad: _**5 años

**_Timothy Roice - Freddy_**

**_Nombre: _**Timothy Roice

**_Altura: _**Alto

**_Pelo: _**Castaño y corto

**_Ojos: _**Café oscuro

**_Piel: _**levemente Morena

**_Género: _**Masculino

**_Ocupación: _**Estudiante de primaria

**_Grado: _**3° Grado

**_Edad: _**8 años

**_Jack Moriz - Golden Freddy _**

**_Nombre: _**Jack Moriz

**_Altura: _**Alto

**_Pelo: _**Dorado

**_Ojos: _**Negros

**_Piel: _**Pálida

**_Género: _**Masculino

**_Ocupación: _**Estudiante de primaria

**_Grado: _**4° Grado

**_Edad: _**9 años

**_Aqui esta el sexto capitulo xD_**

**_Mmm... Bueno estoy un poco molesta porque este fic es de parodia y Horror NO YAOI pero aun así ustedes siguen con eso :v_**

**_Ya se que haveces me emociono mucho y se me pasa la mano y parece Yaoi pero NO lo es._**

**_Pero ya que me lo han pedido mucho, estoy desidida a hacer un capitulo extra FUERA DEL FIC ORIGINAL de FreddyxFoxy con Lemon porque una ya me lo pidio_**

**_Así que espero muchos reviews para animarme a escribir el capitulo Extra :D_**

**_No olviden darle like a nuestra pagina de facebook._**

**_Akatsuki-Cero Fanfics:_**

**_ pages/Akatsuki-Cero-Fanfics/1486090588314988_**

**_Como dije en la pagina, mi asistente esta disponible para que le manden una solicitud de amistad y le pregunten TODAS las dudas que tenga o tambien si quieren ser escritoras en la pagina, ustedes solo mandenle un mensaje y el les dira los detalles:_**

**_Usui Saruhiko: _**

**_ . ?id=100008646758513&fref=ts_**


	7. Foxy the pirate fox

Que rapido actualise eWe para que esten felices escribi este capitulo lo mas largo que pude y me quedo precioso *-* exepto en la parte donde todas las fans de Foxy me van a matar D:

Eh... Si tu personaje favorito es Foxy no te recomiendo este capitulo.

_**Mauro354:**_

_**Claro, leere tu fic si tu tambien lees el mi. Se llama ''The little squirrel'' aunque actualmente no lo eh actualizado :v **_

_**SoFiLeXa:**_

_**Gracias por corregirme xD estoy leyendo tu fic ''Mocosas metiches'' y me encanta :D aunque ultimamente no eh tenido tiempo de terminarlo :c **_

_**Pierrot.N:**_

_**Lamento decirte de que este fic es de parodia y horror NO ES YAOI -_- pero porque me han pedido mucho el Yaoi, escribire un capitulo extra FreddyxFoxy y SI, le pondre Lemon :v**_

Nights in Freddy Fazbear pizza Cap 7: Foxy the pirate fox

Hola, mi nombre es Toby… pero ahora como todos me conocen soy… Foxy.

-15—Febrero-Colegio—1985-

Estaba en tercer nivel y tenía 6 años tenía dinero… y mucho, pero mi vida no era todo de color.

Era mi primer día de clases, estaba muy feliz porque iba a conocer a nuevos amigos pero había un pequeño problema…

Se burlarían de mí.

¿Por qué?

Porque me falta un ojo.

Todos me miran como si fuera un fenómeno.

¿Y qué? Si tengo que usar un parche es mi problema.

Entre al salón siendo seguido de muchas miradas.

**_Niño:_** Niño ¿Estás perdido o qué?

**_Toby: _**N-No, este es mi salón.

**_Niña: ¿_**Por qué emparejan a los normales con los fallidos?

**_Toby: _**¿Fa-Fallidos?

**_Niño: _**¡Sí! ¡Eres un fallido! *Agarra al pelirrojo del pelo* ¡Fuera de aquí fallido!

**_Toby: _**¡Su-Suéltame por favor!

**_Profesor: _**¡Suéltelo! *Separa a los 2 niños* Ahora acompáñenme a dirección, llamare a sus padres.

**_Toby: _**Pe-Pero yo…

**_Profesor: _**Nada de excusas, ahora acompáñeme *Agarra a el niño y a Foxy del brazo y se los lleva*

—En la tarde—

Ya regresando a casa iba echando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra.

**_Toby: _**Típico… ¡Siempre es la misma cosa! *Pateo una piedra*

**_?: _**¡Ten más cuidado! Casi me matas.

**_Toby: _**¿Qui-Quien es?

**_?: _**Hola, me llamo Timothy *Dijo un chico peli castaño caminando hacia mí* Pero mis amigos me dicen Tim

**_Toby: _**Mu-Mucho gusto Timothy, Soy Toby.

**_Timothy: _**Mucho Gusto Toby *Se ríe un poco* No te preocupes, tú me puedes decir Tim.

**_Toby: _**E-Entonces… ¿Somos amigos?

**_Timothy: _**Claro que si *Me sonríe* ¿Quieres acompañarme a la casa de un amigo?

**_Toby: _**Cla-Claro, si a él no le importa.

**_Timothy: _**¡Excelente! *Me agarra la mano y me lleva a la casa*

—CASA DE ? —

?: Hasta que llega… *Me queda viendo* ¿Quién es él?

**_Timothy: _**Es una amigo, Se llama Toby.

**_Toby: _**Ho-Hola, muchos gusto.

**_?: _**El gusto es mío *Me da la mano* Me llamo Roxas.

**_Timothy: _**Ahora de que se conocieron, ¡Vamos a jugar!

**_Roxas: _**Espera, ¿cuántos años tienes pequeño?

**_Toby: _**Te-Tengo 6

**_Roxas: _**Tim…

**_Timothy: _**¿Si?

**_Roxas: _**El juego es para mayores de 10

**_Timothy: _**Yo tengo 8 años

**_Roxas: _**Aja.

**_Timothy: _**Y tú tienes 7

**_Roxas: _**Eh… Bien, pero si luego tiene miedo va a ser culpa tuya.

**_Timothy: ¡_**Gracias Roxas!

Pasamos toda la tarde entre risas y conversaciones.

Jugamos un juego de miedo hasta que termine asustándome.

Luego vimos una película y sin darme cuenta me quede dormido.

Cuando desperté, la película recién terminaba.

Faltaba una hora para las 5 y Roxas me pregunto.

**_Roxas: _**Toby, ¿Qué te paso en el ojo?

**_Toby: _**nací sin un ojo *Dije poniendo una sonrisa triste*

**_Roxas: _**Perdón, yo no queria…

**_Toby: _**Jajajaja, no importa. Tranquilo.

**_Timothy: _**Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿en qué colegio estudias?

**_Toby: _**En el Waterpul

(N/A: Fue lo único que se me ocurrio en el momento)

**_Roxas: _**Ahí estudiamos nosotros también.

**_Timothy: _**Sip *Bosteza* Bueno, nos vemos mañana.

**_Roxas: _**¿Te llevas a Toby contigo?

**_Timothy: _**Si, vamos Toby.

**_Toby: _**Ya voy *Abrazo a Roxas* Adiós Roxas, cuídate.

**_Roxas: _**Igual tu Toby, y no dejes que te molesten solo por tener un aspecto original.

**_Toby: _**¿Cómo sabes que…?

**_Roxas: _**Me hablaron de ti *Dijo el peli violáceo y me sonrió*

**_Timothy: _**Esto parece telenovela Mexicana *Me agarra del brazo y me arrastra* ¡Adiós Roxas!

**_Roxas: _**¡Adiós!

Luego de irnos de la casa de Roxas, Timothy me acompaño a la mía y le pregunto si queria que lo llevara en limosina a la suya, pero él dijo que estaba bien.

Nos despedimos y cada quien se fue por su lado.

—EN MI CASA—

**_Toby: _**¡Ya volví!

**_Sirviente:_** ¡Señorito! ¿Dónde estuvo todo el…?

**_Toby: _**No se preocupe, no dejare que se den cuenta de nada.

**_Sirviente: _**Muchas gracias Señorito.

**_Toby: _**No sea formal, cuando mis padres no estén usted puede llamarme Toby.

**_Sirviente: _**Si Señori… Digo, Toby.

**_Toby: _**Gracias.

Y sin decir más, subí a mi habitación para descansar un poco.

Y tiempo después me quede profundamente dormido.

-16—Febrero-Colegio—1985-

Al parecer Tim era muy temido en el colegio ya que en el momento en que me vieron hablando animadamente con él, empezaron a temblar.

Y Roxas es el más inteligente, cuando fui al baño paso por su grado y él contestaba todas las preguntas del profesor.

Me alegra tener amigos Haci.

En el descanso prometí verme con ellos en la azotea.

Cuando iba camino hacia allá, me encontré a dos chicos de al parecer 7 años, molestando a una pequeña de ni siquiera 5 años.

Me fije en su brazo y tenía un moretón. Vi a uno de los chicos y tenía un palo en su mano, y supuse que la habrán golpeado.

La tenían acorralada y para evitar más heridas tuve que hacer algo.

Estaba tan enojado que me lancé contra ellos eh iniciamos una pelea, pero como era de esperarse, yo iba perdiendo.

Ellos me superaban en altura, edad, fuerza y numero.

La niña permanecía atrás de mí temblando y llorando.

Tenía muchos rasguños y moretones pero aun así no me rendía.

Estaba muy cansado y cuando baje la guardia, uno aprovecho pegándome una patada que me tiro al suelo.

El otro se acercó a mí y estaba a punto de golpearme cuando alguien se interpuso.

**_?: _**Déjenlos en paz *Dijo un chico mayor con pelo dorado mientras agarraba el brazo del otro con el que me iba a golpear*

**_Chico 1: _**¿Quién demonios eres tú?

**_?: _**¿Yo? Me llamo Jack *Dijo el chico tronándose los dedos* y será el que te mande al hospital si no dejas a estos pequeños.

**_Chico 2: _**Yo te conozco, tu solo peleas por conveniencia propia ¿Por qué proteges a estos insectos?

**_Jack: _**Porque no soporto a cobardes como ustedes *Dijo el mayor mirándolos desafiante* ¿golpear a niños menores?... Eso es simplemente estúpido.

**_Chico 1: _**¡Cállate! *Le da un puñetazo en la cara*

**_Jack: _**Je… Entonces lo quieren a la mala.

Y el pelidorado empezó a pelear con los otros 2 y luego de unos minutos los dos chicos huyeron echándole maldiciones al mayor.

**_Jack: _**¿Están bien? *Dijo mientras nos volteaba a ver*

**_Toby: _**Yo s-si pero ella tiene un moretón *Dije volteando a ver a la menor*

**_?: _**¿Po-Por qué hiciste eso?

**_Toby: _**¿Hacer qué?

**_?: _**Te enfrentaste a ellos aunque no tuvieras oportunidad de ganar.

**_Toby: _**Porque me molesto mucho es acción tan cobarde *Dije frunciendo el ceño* Detesto a las personas que dañan a los demás

**_?: _**Gra-Gracias

**_Toby: _**¿Y cómo te llamas?

**_?: _**Me llamo Coraline

(N/A: Se escribe así pero se pronunciaría ''Coralain'')

**_Jack: _**Los 2 están heridos *Dije el pelidorado al ver un moretón en mi ojo*

**_Roxas: _**¡Toby!

Gire al oír que alguien me llamaba y me di cuenta que Roxas y Tim venían corriendo con cara preocupada.

**_Timothy: _**¿Qué te paso?

**_Jack: _**Unos chicos mayores estaban molestando a esta niña y el la ayudo… aunque no resulto de mucho ya que de igual manera le dieron la paliza del siglo.

**_Coraline y Toby: _**¡¿Estuviste viendo todo este tiempo?!

**_Jack: _**Si, no me interesaba hacer algo. Pero al ver a este pequeño enfrentarse con valor contra los 2, aunque el supiera que no tenía oportunidad de ganar, el trato de ayudar.

**_Timothy: _**¿No tuviste el menor interés de hacer algo?

**_Jack: _**Ninguno.

**_Timothy: _**Eres un inútil.

**_Jack: _**¿A quién le dices inútil? No eh visto que hayas echo algo, inútil.

**_Timothy: _**¡¿A quién le dices inútil?! ¡Inútil!

**_Jack: _**¡A ti inútil!

**_Timothy: _**¡¿Qué dijiste inútil?!

**_Jack: _**¡Lo que escuchaste! ¡Inútil!

**_Timothy: _**¡Vamos a ver quién es el inútil después que te arranque ese pelo dorado! *Grito enojado el pelicafé poniéndose en pose de batalla*

**_Roxas: _**¡Ya basta! *Grito el peli morado mientras agarraba la mano de la menor* lo importante es llevarlos a la enfermería.

**_Jack: _**Tienes razón… Vamos inútil *Dijo el Pelidorado caminando hacia la enfermería*

**_Timothy: _**¿¡A quien le dices inútil!? ¡Tú también estas herido inútil!

**_Coraline: _**Se están peleando otra vez nWnU

**_Roxas: _**Déjalo, así es siempre *Dijo el ojidorado suspirando* Vamos Toby.

**_Toby: _**S-Si, voy *Dije tratando de levantarme*

Pero las piernas me dolían muchos y me caí al suelo pegando la cabeza con la tierra.

Todos voltearon a ver hasta que Jack y Timothy gritaron.

**_Jack: _**¡Niño! *Grito asustado mientras corría hacia mi*

**_Timothy: _**¡Toby! *Grito el pelicafé corriendo hacia mi igual que Jack*

Pero en el momento en que se acercaron a mí los 2 se golpearon la cabeza con la cabeza del otro.

**_Jack: _**¡¿Qué estás haciendo inútil?! *Grito Jack sobándose la cabeza*

**_Timothy: _**¡Eso debería preguntar yo, inútil! *Grito Tim haciendo la misma acción que el mayor*

**_Jack: _**¡¿A quién le dices inútil?! ¡Inútil!

**_Timothy: _**¡A ti inútil!

Y Jack y Tim se empezaron a pelear otra vez mientras que Roxas me cargaba en su espalda y cargaba a la rubia en sus brazos dejando al par de inútiles atrás.

Luego de eso Jack y Coraline se juntaron más con nosotros y cada vez nos íbamos conociendo mejor hasta que nos hicimos un grupo de amigos.

Un día, nos empezaron a llamar ''Grupo multicolor''

Ya que:

Jack – Pelo dorado

Timothy – Pelo café

Roxas – Pelo morado

Toby – Pelo rojo

Coraline – Pelo amarillo (Rubia para ser exactos)

O también nos decían ''Mayor a Menor''

Jack – 9 años

Timothy – 8 años

Roxas – 7 años

Toby – 6 años

Coraline – 5 años

Pero a nosotros no nos molestaba en lo más mínimo.

Todos hacían cosas por el otro

Roxas, Jack y Timothy me protegían de los que me molestaban.

Yo protegía a Coraline.

Roxas ayudaba a Jack y a Tim en las tareas.

Yo ayudaba a Roxas a calmar a Jack y a Tim para que no se peleen.

Se acercaba el cumpleaños de Jack y las cosas empezaron a cambiar.

Jack parecía menos preocupado por su salud.

Tim siempre queria estar solo.

Roxas siempre estaba triste.

Coraline ya nunca hablaba.

Y yo… Empecé a tener problemas con mi familia.

Hace poco que mi madre estaba cansada de todo, y su única solución era el suicidio.

Y así sucedió… 3 semanas después encontraron el cuerpo de mi mamá con un cuchillo en el cuello.

Mi papá cayó en la depresión y dejo de trabajar y gastaba nuestro dinero en alcohol.

Poco a poco empezamos a ser pobres.

No había sirvientas, ni autos, ni casas, ni viajes al extranjero… NADA.

Mi padre nunca me volvió a dirigir la palabra y ni siquiera se preocupaba por mí.

Ya hubo uno que otro día en los que me escape de casa para ir al Freddy Fazbear Pizza y me quedo ahí hasta que la función de mi Animatronic favorito, Foxy el pirata, termina.

Y ya que todos conocen como vivo, llaman a la policía para que me devuelva a casa.

Pero un día, cuando me devolvían a mi casa. Mi padre estaba ebrio y ese día me golpeo hasta que se cansó.

Me echo la culpa de la muerte de mi madre, y yo lo único que pude hacer es llorar.

Los vecinos se dieron cuenta del alboroto y llamaron a la policía y ellos se llevaron a mi padre dejándome solo en casa.

El jefe de los policías me dijo que en 2 días me llevarían a un lugar para huérfanos.

Yo no queria eso, queria seguir con mis amigos.

Recordé que al día siguiente seria el cumpleaños de Jack y lo celebrara en Freddy Fazbear Pizza.

Ahí podre decirle a alguno que me deje quedarme en su casa.

Y pensando en eso me tranquilice y me fui a dormir de lo que me quedaba de cuarto.

—Freddy Fazbear Pizza—

Era el día.

Salí de mi casa y fui corriendo al restaurante.

Pude notar como los demás me miraban con tristeza.

¡No quiero su lástima!

Cuando llegue al restaurante Jack estaba en la entrada y me recibió con una sonrisa que no había visto desde hace tiempo.

Pensé que ese día estaría bien y para mi mala suerte no fue así.

Mire como un Freddy se llevaba a Bonnie y yo solo mire confundido el pasillo donde se llevaron a Bonnie, pero una voz me saco de mi pensamiento.

**_Foxy: _**¡Yarhhh! ¡Hola marineros! ¿Están listos para una de mis historias?

Yo emocionado me acerque a la cueva pirata y mire desde atrás toda la historia que relataba Foxy.

Me sabía todas las historias de Foxy de derecho y al revés. Pero de igual manera me gustaba oírlas.

Sentí que alguien me puso un gorro pirata.

**_Freddy: _**Hola pequeño.

**_Toby: _**Ho-Hola…

**_Freddy: _**¿Te digo una buena noticia?

**_Toby: _**¿Qué noticia?

**_Freddy: _**Fuiste elegido por el cumpleañero para una sorpresa especial.

Mis ojos brillaron emocionados.

Seguí al Animatronic hasta un salón donde me puso una venda sobre el ojo y me dijo que no me la quitara.

Espere paciente que algo ocurriera pero lo único que sentí fue un fuerte dolor.

Rápidamente me quite la venda y con mi único ojo mire a un hombre dentro del traje de Freddy con un hacha ensangrentada mientras el hombre me sonreía malvadamente.

Cuando mire la fuente de mi dolor me di cuenta de que me había cortado mi mano derecha con el hacha.

El dolor era tan fuerte que empecé a llorar.

Y lo último que recuerdo fue un hacha atravesar mi cuello, haciéndome saber que el hombre había cortado mi cabeza.

Y fue lo último antes de caer en un sueño profundo pero en lo poco que tuve de vida detrás del hombre disfrazado de Freddy pude diferenciar el cuerpo de Roxas con las manos y boca amarrados mientras que en su espalda tenía su columna salida.

Fue lo más horrible que había visto… y vivido.

Desperté poco a poco con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Y cuando abrí los ojos lo primero que diferencie fue un Bonnie y un Freddy mirándome preocupados.

Cuando desperté completamente el Freddy se lanzó encima de mí a abrazarme y fue cuando recordé todo y empuje fuertemente al Freddy haciendo que cayera de al suelo.

Retrocedí lo más que pude hasta tocar la pared.

Estaba realmente asustado y al borde de llorar hasta que Bonnie dijo.

**_Bonnie: _**Tranquilo Toby, somos nosotros. Roxas y Timothy.

**_Toby: _**¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?

**_Freddy: _**No lo sabemos lo único que recuerdo fue a un hombre y… a tu cuerpo en el suelo sin cabeza.

**_Foby: _**¿Por qué nos hicieron esto? *Dije empezando a llorar*

**_Bonnie: _**Tranquilo Toby… estamos aquí *Dijo Bonnie abrazándome*

**_Foxy: _**¿Dónde está Coraline y Jack?

Freddy apunto un cuerpo a lo lejos de una Chica y supuso que era Coraline y eso me lleno de tristeza.

**_Bonnie: _**Desgraciadamente también sufrió el mismo destino que nosotros.

**_Foxy: _**¿Y Jack?

Los ojos de ambos se llenaron de tristeza y apuntaron al difunto cumpleañero.

Este permanecía en el suelo, pero este no estaba dentro de un cuerpo Animatronico.

Era el cuerpo normal solo que no tenía ojos, el hueco de los ojos tenia sangre y al lado de él había un cuchillo con sangre y un poco más alejado de él estaban sus bellos ojos negros.

**_Freddy: _**El muy desgraciado le quito los ojos *Dijo Freddy apretando los dientes*

**_Foxy: _**¿Co-Como lo sabes?

**_Freddy: _**Porque fui testigo de aquella desgarradora escena *Dijo el oso bajando la cabeza*

**_Chica: _**¿Dónde estoy? *Dijo Chica levantándose* ¿Qué está pasando?

Luego de calmar a Chica que empezó a llorar y a gritar le explicamos todo pero aun no sabíamos la razón por la cual estábamos así.

Freddy recogió el cuerpo sin vida del pelidorado y lo introduje dentro de un traje de un oso dorado que no se había usado en más de 6 años.

Sorpresivamente Jack despertó y al igual que todos estaba asustado y triste.

Y saco un breve resumen de lo que hubiera pasado.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que hable.

**_Foxy: _**Oigan…

**_ : _**¿Qué pasa Toby?

**_Foxy: _**¡Tengo dos ojos!

Todos me voltearon a ver sorprendidos y luego me sonrieron comprensivamente.

Debieron pensar ''¿Y a este qué? Acabamos de morir y solo piensa en su estúpido ojo'' pero no… sabían lo que había sufrido por el simple hecho de no tener ojo, y al igual que eso, saben la alegría que tuve al tener los 2.

¿Qué hicimos?

Nada, que más podríamos hacer si estamos muertos.

Y por los siguientes años actuamos como si fuéramos los Animatronicos y sorpresivamente todo iba bien, nos llevábamos bien con los niños y nunca volvimos a tener problemas hasta que ocurrio la mordida del 87 y llego un nuevo Animatronic y… ¿Quién lo diría? Se enamoró de mi… aunque tuve que decir que no y eso me llevo una consecuencia.

Perder mi ojo…

Eso me molesto y me entristeció a la vez.

Me hubiera gustado matarlo con mis propias mano.

Lo quise ahorcar y meterle un palo por el cul* y colgarlo de árbol más grande del mundo.

Pero Bonnie y Freddy se encargaron de todo.

¿Cómo va mi vida ahora?

Mejor de lo que hubiera sido en un lugar para huérfanos lejos de mis amigos.

Mucho gusto, soy Foxy o como también me conocen… Toby.

**No me gusto escribir eso, pero así es la vida T.T NO ME MATEN D: Puse una advertencia al comienzo del capitulo así que no es mi culpa ToT**

**No olviden darle like a nuestra pagina de facebook:**

**Akatsuki-Cero fanfics:**

** pages/Akatsuki-Cero-Fanfics/1486090588314988**

**Y tampoco olviden agregar a mi incompetente asistente xD**

**Usui Saruhiko:**

** . ?id=100008646758513&fref=ts**

**Nos vemos en la proxima :D**

_**¡BESOS!**_


	8. Bonnie the bunny

Siiii un nuevo capitulo *Q*

Perdon si tarde en actualizar, es que me dio la fiebre del dibujante y me pasaba todo el santo día dibujando anime -_-

Pero bueno aqui esta el nuevo capitulo :D

Espero muchos reviews :3

**Eh... Si tu personaje favorito es Bonnie no te recomiendo este capitulo.**

¡Gracias x leer!

Nights in Freddy Fazbear pizza Cap 8: Bonnie the Bunny

Hola, mi nombre es Roxas… Pero ahora como todos me conocen soy… Bonnie.

-15—Febrero-Colegio—1985-

Estaba caminando hacia mi salón, era el primer día de clases y yo estaba feliz de tener un nuevo amigo.

Iba hablando con mi nuevo amigo Timothy, pero todos le decíamos Tim.

A mi lado pasaba un chico pelirrojo al parecer estaba asustado.

Lo que más note en él, fue su único ojo dorado que resaltaba mucho.

Y en el lado derecho solo había un parche.

Me pareció un pequeño pirata.

Estaba pensando en el hasta que mi amigo me saco de mis pensamientos.

**_Timothy: _**Roxas, ¿Qué tanto piensas?

**_Roxas: _**Pensaba en ese chico que paso por nuestro lado hace unos momentos.

**_Timothy: _**¿En serio? Es de una familia con bastante dinero.

**_Roxas: _**Timothy… ¿No pensaras en aprovecharte del, verdad?

**_Timothy: _**Si.

Yo solo suspire resignado ante esta libre declaración.

Pasamos todo la mañana normal, en la hora del almuerzo me dijeron que ese niño le habían insultado y el resto del día también lo molestaron.

Eso me molesto mucho, ¿solo hacen eso porque es diferente?

Esto es simplemente estúpido.

**_Timothy: ¿_**Porque piensas tanto en ese mocoso?

**_Roxas: _**¿Tanto se me nota?

**_Timothy: _**Demasiado *Dijo mi amigo pelicafé sentándose a mi lado*

**_Roxas: _**Estoy un poco preocupado, tu sabes cómo son los demás cuando se trata de los nuevos.

**_Timothy: _**A veces se les pasa la mano con sus bromas.

**_Roxas: _**Si… *Dije bajando un poco la cabeza*

**_Timothy: _**¿Recuerdas la vez que te ayude y nos hicimos amigos?

**_Roxas: _**Como si fuera ayer.

**_Timothy: _**Roxas… fue Ayer.

FLASH BACK

Iba caminando por parque después de la escuela, mi mamá estaba ocupada con su trabajo… Aunque realmente nunca me había dicho que era.

Esa misma tarde pase por un lugar para adultos.

Lo supe por las mujeres que estaban en la puerta y el horrible olor a alcohol que había.

Mi padre había muerto en un accidente cuando yo todavía era un bebé, por eso no recuerdo nada del.

Cuando iba pasando me di cuenta que unas de las mujeres que estaban ahí era mi… ¿Madre?

¿Mi madre? ¿Una prostituta?

¡Qué diablos pasa!

Yo corrí a casa lo más rápido que pude para que no me viera.

Cuando ella llego en la noche, yo empecé a atacarla con preguntas hasta que ella me callo con una cachetada.

Me dijo… no… me grito de que todo lo que hacía era por mí.

Un día antes de que empezara la escuela unos chicos mayores que yo empezaron a molestarme con cosas de mi madre.

¿Cómo sabían eso?

¿Por qué hacían esto?

Primero estuvieron insultándome, luego insultaron a mi madre y a mi difunto padre.

Ellos eran mayores que yo, y lo único que yo podía hacer en esos precisos momentos era llorar.

Luego me empezaron a golpear mientras que yo ni podía defenderme.

Entonces apareció un chico un año mayor que yo, pelicafé.

Empezó a pelear con los mayores hasta que llego un policía y los detuvo.

Yo estaba confundido ¿Por qué me ayudaba?

**_Timothy: _**Oe mocoso, ¿Estas bien? *Dijo el mayo volteando a verme*

**_Roxas: _**S-Si *Dije levantándome rápidamente*

**_Timothy: _**¿Te gustaría ser mi amigo?

**_Roxas: _**¿Eh?

**_Timothy: _**¡Que si quieres ser mi amigo!

**_Roxas: _**Eh… S-Si claro

**_Timothy: _**Excelente, yo soy Timothy y tú eres…

**_Roxas: _**Me llamo Roxas, mucho gusto.

Y el resto del día pase hablando con del y sin darme cuenta… Nos hicimos amigos.

Desde ese día, nos hicimos inseparables.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Luego de la escuela, le dije a Timothy que viniera a mi casa y él dijo que sí, pero primero se iba asegurar de algo.

Luego de decir eso se fue.

Volví a casa, mi madre no estaba y mi padre estaba en el trabajo. Mis hermanos mayores salieron y solo quedo yo.

Espere unos minutos y escuche el timbre y fui corriendo a abrir.

Y cuando abrí, me encontré una pequeña sorpresa.

**_Roxas_**: Hasta que llega… *quedo viendo al menor que acompañaba a mi amigo* ¿Quién es él?

**_Timothy: _**Es una amigo, Se llama Toby.

**_Toby: _**Ho-Hola, muchos gusto.

**_Roxas: _**El gusto es mío *Le doy la mano* Me llamo Roxas.

**_Timothy: _**Ahora de que se conocieron, ¡Vamos a jugar!

**_Roxas: _**Espera, ¿cuántos años tienes pequeño?

**_Toby: _**Te-Tengo 6

**_Roxas: _**Tim…

**_Timothy: _**¿Si?

**_Roxas: _**El juego es para mayores de 10

**_Timothy: _**Yo tengo 8 años

**_Roxas: _**Aja.

**_Timothy: _**Y tú tienes 7

**_Roxas: _**Eh… Bien, pero si luego tiene miedo va a ser culpa tuya.

**_Timothy: ¡_**Gracias Roxas!

Pasamos toda la tarde entre risas y conversaciones.

Jugamos un juego de miedo hasta que Toby termino asustándose.

Luego vimos una película y en la mitad de la película nos dimos cuenta de que Toby se quedó dormido.

Se miraba tan tranquilo que no quisimos despertarlo y lo dejamos dormir hasta que termino la película.

Faltaba una hora para las 5 y le pregunte al pelirrojo.

**_Roxas: _**Toby, ¿Qué te paso en el ojo?

**_Toby: _**nací sin un ojo *Dijo poniendo una sonrisa triste*

**_Roxas: _**Perdón, yo no queria…

**_Toby: _**Jajajaja, no importa. Tranquilo.

**_Timothy: _**Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿en qué colegio estudias?

**_Toby: _**En el Waterpul

**_Roxas: _**Ahí estudiamos nosotros también.

**_Timothy: _**Sip *Bosteza* Bueno, nos vemos mañana.

**_Roxas: _**¿Te llevas a Toby contigo?

**_Timothy: _**Si, vamos Toby.

**_Toby: _**Ya voy *Dijo el pequeño abrazándome * Adiós Roxas, cuídate.

**_Roxas: _**Igual tu Toby, y no dejes que te molesten solo por tener un aspecto original.

**_Toby: _**¿Cómo sabes que…?

**_Roxas: _**Me hablaron de ti *Dije tranquilamente y le sonreí*

**_Timothy: _**Esto parece telenovela Mexicana *Agarra del brazo a Toby y lo arrastra hasta la puerta* ¡Adiós Roxas!

**_Roxas: _**¡Adiós!

Luego de que se fuera me fui a bañar y luego me dormí.

Nada podría arruinar mi vida ahora.

-16—Febrero-Colegio—1985-

Tim era muy temido, era fuerte y grande. Todos le tenían miedo.

Yo no soy tan fuerte, se me da mejor el estudio.

Siempre contesto las preguntas del profesor y nunca saco malas notas.

A veces por eso Tim me dice rata de biblioteca -_-

En el descanso Toby prometió ir a la azotea con nosotros a comer y Tim y yo lo estuvimos esperando.

Luego de un tiempo nos empezamos a preocupar porque el pequeño no había venido.

Decidimos en ir a buscarlo y lo encontramos herido con un chico mayor que nosotros y una pequeña asustada.

Me preocupe con solo pensar que ese tipo le habrá golpeado a Toby.

**_Roxas: _**¡Toby!

Corrimos hacia donde estaba Toby y los demás.

**_Timothy: _**¿Qué te paso?

**_Jack: _**Unos chicos mayores estaban molestando a esta niña y el la ayudo… aunque no resulto de mucho ya que de igual manera le dieron la paliza del siglo.

**_Coraline y Toby: _**¡¿Estuviste viendo todo este tiempo?!

**_Jack: _**Si, no me interesaba hacer algo. Pero al ver a este pequeño enfrentarse con valor contra los 2, aunque el supiera que no tenía oportunidad de ganar, el trato de ayudar.

**_Timothy: _**¿No tuviste el menor interés de hacer algo?

**_Jack: _**Ninguno.

**_Timothy: _**Eres un inútil.

**_Jack: _**¿A quién le dices inútil? No eh visto que hayas echo algo, inútil.

**_Timothy: _**¡¿A quién le dices inútil?! ¡Inútil!

**_Jack: _**¡A ti inútil!

**_Timothy: _**¡¿Qué dijiste inútil?!

**_Jack: _**¡Lo que escuchaste! ¡Inútil!

**_Timothy: _**¡Vamos a ver quién es el inútil después que te arranque ese pelo dorado! *Grito enojado el pelicafé poniéndose en pose de batalla*

**_Roxas: _**¡Ya basta! *Grite mientras agarraba la mano de la menor rubia* lo importante es llevarlos a la enfermería.

**_Jack: _**Tienes razón… Vamos inútil *Dijo el Pelidorado caminando hacia la enfermería*

**_Timothy: _**¿¡A quien le dices inútil!? ¡Tú también estas herido inútil!

**_Coraline: _**Se están peleando otra vez nWnU

**_Roxas: _**Déjalo, así es siempre *Dije suspirando* Vamos Toby.

**_Toby: _**S-Si, voy *Dijo el menor tratando de levantarse*

Pero no tenía fuerzas y callo en el piso haciendo un ruido sordo.

Volteamos a ver hasta que Jack y Timothy gritaron.

**_Jack: _**¡Niño! *Grito asustado mientras corría hacia el pelirrojo*

**_Timothy: _**¡Toby! *Grito el pelicafé corriendo hacia el igual que Jack*

Pero en el momento en que se acercaron a Toby, los 2 se golpearon la cabeza con la cabeza del otro.

**_Jack: _**¡¿Qué estás haciendo inútil?! *Grito Jack sobándose la cabeza*

**_Timothy: _**¡Eso debería preguntar yo, inútil! *Grito Tim haciendo la misma acción que el mayor*

**_Jack: _**¡¿A quién le dices inútil?! ¡Inútil!

**_Timothy: _**¡A ti inútil!

Y Jack y Tim se empezaron a pelear otra vez mientras que yo cargaba a Toby en mi espalda y cargaba a Coraline en mis brazos dejando al par de inútiles atrás.

Luego de eso Jack y Coraline se juntaron más con nosotros y cada vez nos íbamos conociendo mejor hasta que nos hicimos un grupo de amigos.

Un día, nos empezaron a llamar ''Grupo multicolor''

Ya que:

Jack – Pelo dorado

Timothy – Pelo café

Roxas – Pelo morado

Toby – Pelo rojo

Coraline – Pelo amarillo (Rubia para ser exactos)

O también nos decían ''Mayor a Menor''

Jack – 9 años

Timothy – 8 años

Roxas – 7 años

Toby – 6 años

Coraline – 5 años

Pero a nosotros no nos molestaba en lo más mínimo.

Todos hacían cosas por el otro

Yo, Jack y Timothy protegíamos a Toby de los que lo molestaban.

Toby protegía a Coraline.

Yo ayudaba a Jack y a Tim en las tareas.

Toby me ayudaba a calmar a Jack y a Tim para que no se peleen.

Se acercaba el cumpleaños de Jack y las cosas empezaron a cambiar.

Jack parecía menos preocupado por su salud.

Tim siempre queria estar solo.

Toby empezó a tener problemas con su familia.

Coraline ya nunca hablaba.

Y yo… Siempre estaba triste.

Mi padre había desaparecido y mi madre siempre volvía a casa tarde y peleaba con mis hermanos mayores.

En una de esas peleas, uno de mis hermanos quebró una botella en la cabeza de mi mamá, matándola.

Al final, mis dos hermanos terminaron en prisión y yo me quede solo.

Todavía había mucho dinero como para vivir 3 años.

Pero en esos 3 años no quiero vivir solo.

Pero de así de cruel es la vida.

—Freddy Fazbear Pizza—

Fue al restaurante donde sería la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jack.

Cuando llegue al restaurante Jack estaba en la entrada y me recibió con una sonrisa que no había visto desde hace tiempo.

Eso me puso muy feliz y sin pensar mucho entre al restaurante y me decidí buscar a Timothy y a Toby.

Al parecer no habían venido, entonces iba a esperar.

Me senté cerca del escenario donde estaba Bonnie hablando.

Él era mi Animatronic favorito.

Estaba tan concentrado en Bonnie que no me di cuenta cuando un Freddy apareció detrás de mí.

**_Freddy: _**Hola pequeño.

**_Roxas: _**Hola…

**_Freddy: _**¿Te digo una buena noticia?

**_Roxas: _**¿Qué cosa?

**_Freddy: _**Fuiste elegido por el cumpleañero para una sorpresa especial.

Lo mire un poco confundido.

¿Jack había planeado esto?

Sin pensar, seguí al Animatronic hasta un salón donde me quede sentado esperando a que ocurriera algo pero lo único que sentí era que alguien me pasaba cortando la espalda con un cuchillo.

Trate de correr pero el fuerte dolor no me dejo y caí al piso.

Vi al Freddy amarrarme las manos con y la boca con una cuerda ya que trataba de defenderme.

El Freddy se acercó a mí y me arranco la columna de un solo tirón haciendo un dolor muy fuerte.

Fue lo último que vi, pero oí claramente que ese Freddy decía con voz ronca ''Ya está Roxas… ahora solo falta Toby''

¿Toby? ¡No puedo dejar que le hagan daño a Toby!

No puedo… Pero ni siquiera puedo levantarme.

Soy un idiot*.

Un completo idiota…

Empeze a despertar, me dolia la cabeza y todo me daba vueltas.

Me sentía mas pesado y cuando vi mis manos me di cuenta de que ese no era mi cuerpo.

Me asuste y empeze a buscar a toby o a Timothy.

Lo único que encontré fue a unos Chica, Foxy al parecer apagados.

Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar cuando mire en el suelo el cuerpo de Jack.

Tenía un gran cuchillo en el pecho y sus ojos estaban salidos.

Tuve unas horribles ganas de vomitar pero no podía.

Mire a un Freddy acercarse a mi asustado.

Yo retrocedí pensando que era el Freddy que me había hecho esto.

**_Freddy: _**Roxas, soy yo Timothy.

**_Roxas: _**¿Qué paso?

**_Freddy: _**No lo sé, lo único que recuerdo fue a un hombre y… el cuerpo de Toby sin cabeza, y tu cuerpo con la columna salida.

**_Boxas: _**Si le cortaron la cabeza a Toby, ¿Dónde está la cabeza?

**_Freddy: _**Esta ahí *Dijo apuntándome una cabeza debajo de la mesa*

Supe inmediatamente que ese no era un sueño, todo era real.

Esa era la cabeza de Toby, lo reconozco por su pelo rojo.

**_Bonnie: _**Pero no entiendo, ¿Qué me paso?

**_Freddy: _**No lo sé, es posible que nuestras almas entraran en los trajes de Animatronic.

Estábamos tratando de encontrar la respuesta a este problema cuando nos dimos cuenta de que Toby había despertado.

Cuando despertó completamente, Freddy… o Timothy, se lanzó encima de el para abrazarlo pero Toby reacciono y empujo fuertemente Freddy haciendo que cayera de al suelo.

Retrocedió lo más que pudo hasta tocar la pared.

Toby estaba realmente asustado y al borde de llorar hasta que dije.

**_Bonnie: _**Tranquilo Toby, somos nosotros. Roxas y Timothy.

**_Foxy: _**¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?

**_Freddy: _**No lo sabemos lo único que recuerdo fue a un hombre y… a tu cuerpo en el suelo sin cabeza.

**_Foxy: _**¿Por qué nos hicieron esto? *Dijo empezando a llorar*

**_Bonnie: _**Tranquilo Toby… estamos aquí *Dije abrazándolo*

**_Foxy: _**¿Dónde está Coraline y Jack?

Freddy apunto un cuerpo a lo lejos de una Chica y supuso que era Coraline.

**_Bonnie: _**Desgraciadamente también sufrió el mismo destino que nosotros.

**_Foxy: _**¿Y Jack?

Nuestros ojos se llenaron de tristeza y apuntamos al difunto cumpleañero.

Este permanecía en el suelo, pero este no estaba dentro de un cuerpo Animatronico.

Era el cuerpo normal solo que no tenía ojos, el hueco de los ojos tenia sangre y al lado de él había un cuchillo con sangre y un poco más alejado de él estaban sus bellos ojos negros.

**_Freddy: _**El muy desgraciado le quito los ojos *Dijo Freddy apretando los dientes*

**_Foxy: _**¿Co-Como lo sabes?

**_Freddy: _**Porque fui testigo de aquella desgarradora escena *Dijo el oso bajando la cabeza*

**_Chica: _**¿Dónde estoy? *Dijo Chica levantándose* ¿Qué está pasando?

Luego de calmar a Chica que empezó a llorar y a gritar le explicamos todo pero aun no sabíamos la razón por la cual estábamos así.

Freddy recogió el cuerpo sin vida del pelidorado y lo introdujo dentro de un traje de un oso dorado que no se había usado en más de 6 años.

Sorpresivamente Jack despertó y al igual que todos estaba asustado y triste.

Y saco un breve resumen de lo que hubiera pasado.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que Foxy hablo.

**_Foxy: _**Oigan…

**_ : _**¿Qué pasa Toby?

**_Foxy: _**¡Tengo dos ojos!

Todos volteamos a ver sorprendidos y luego sonreímos comprensivamente.

Sabíamos muy bien que a Toby le encanto tener dos ojos.

No hicimos nada.

Ya estamos muertos, ¿Qué más vamos a hacer?

Y por los siguientes años actuamos como si fuéramos los Animatronicos y sorpresivamente todo iba bien, nos llevábamos bien con los niños y nunca volvimos a tener problemas hasta que ocurrio la mordida del 87 y llego un nuevo Animatronic y… ¿Quién lo diría? Se enamoró de Foxy… Eso nos sorprendió mucho al comienzo, pero al parecer Foxy lo había rechazado por lo cual busco venganza.

Al final Foxy perdió su ojo…

Claro que Freddy y yo nos hicimos cargo de ese maldito.

¿Cómo va mi vida ahora?

Mejor de lo que hubiera sido viviendo solo.

Mucho gusto, soy Bonnie o como también me conocen… Roxas.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo xq me mate escribiendolo :p no olviden darle like a nuestra pagina de Facebook.**

**''Akatsuki-Cero Fanfics''**

**Y tampoco olviden agregar a mi incompetente asistente**

**''Usui Saruhiko''**

**O tambien denle like a su pagina de Facebook**

**''Akatsuki-Cero ''Asistente Usui''''**

**Gracias x leer **

_**¡BESOS!**_


	9. Chica the Chicken

Holaaaa :D aki esta el nuevo capitulo y me esforze muuuuucho hasciendolo así q espero q les guste :D

Ya tengo todos los documento arreglados y en total faltan 6 capitulos para que termine el fic D:

No los interrumpo más y que comienze el fic!

Nights in Freddy Fazbear pizza Cap 9: Chica the Chicken

Hola, mi nombre es Coraline… Pero ahora como todos me conocen soy… Chica.

-15—Febrero-Colegio—1985-

Estaba caminando junto a mi mamá hacia mi nuevo salón de clase.

Estaba muy emocionada de tener nuevos amigos y sin perder tiempo, entre rápidamente al salón de clases.

Cuando entre todos me quedaron viendo.

**_Coraline: _**¡Buenos días! ¡Me llamo Coraline! *Dije casi gritando mientras me sentaba en mi silla*

**_Maestra:_** Bien niños, empecemos la clase *Dijo mi mamá, quien era nuestra maestra, empezando la clase*

Mi mamá era muy estricta aunque estuviéramos en preescolar, regañaba a todos excepto a mí.

Porque a mí o me regañaba en la casa o simplemente me ponía más tarea que al resto.

Pero los demás pensaban que no me regañaba solo porque era su hija y eso les molestaba mucho.

Siempre que mi mamá no estaba cerca, ellos llegaban para molestarme.

**_Compañero: _**¡Oye consentida! ¿Cuánto dinero de dio tu mami? *Dijo uno de mis compañeros acercándose a mí*

**_Coraline: _**Ho-Hoy no traje dinero *Dije sintiéndome amenazada*

**_Compañera: _**¡Eres una mentirosa! *Gritaba una de mis compañeras mientras me guiñaba del pelo*

**_Coraline: _**¡Basta! ¡Me duele! *Grite a punto de llorar*

**_Compañero: _**Awwww la bebé quiere llorar Jajajajajaja *Dijo uno de mis compañeros mientras se burlaba de mi*

Pase todo el día con los insultos de mis compañeros quienes no dejaron ni en un momento de molestarme.

¿Debería decirle a mi mamá?

No, si lo hago ellos se burlaran más de mí.

Todos los días era lo mismo, se pasaban todo el día molestándome hasta que era hora de salir.

Todos los recreos me decían ''La consentida'' o ''La sobrante'' porque no tenía ningún amigo.

Aun así no le dije nada a nadie, solo lloraba en silencio hasta quedarme dormida.

Paso un tiempo así hasta que unos chicos mayores que yo tambien me empezaron a molestar.

Ellos tenían 7 años y yo solo 5.

**_Chico 1: _**Así que esta es la famosa ''Consentida'' *Dijo un chico acercándose peligrosamente a mí*

**_Chico 2: _**Hay que darle una lección *Dijo el otro chico mientras agarraba un palo y me golpeaba el brazo*

**_Coraline: _**N-No me peguen por favor *Dije llorando*

**_Chico 1: _**Tienes la culpa de haber nacido *Dijo el chico acercándose lentamente a mí*

**_Coraline: _**Ba-Basta *Dije casi en un susurro mientras retrocedía hasta pegar contra la pared*

Cuando el otro estaba a punto de golpearme aparece un chico al parecer un año mayor que yo.

El chico no dijo nada y se lanzó a pelear contra los otros y como ellos le superaban en altura, edad, fuerza y numero.

Yo solo estaba acorralada en la pared asustada y llorando.

Él estaba perdiendo y lo estaban lastimando por mi culpa.

El chico ya estaba muy cansado y apenas bajo la guardia el otro le pego una patada que lo tiro al suelo.

Uno de ellos se acercó al chico pelirrojo que estaba en el suelo y cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo alguien se interpuso.

**_?: _**Déjenlos en paz *Dijo un chico mayor con pelo dorado mientras agarraba el brazo del otro con el que iban a golpear al otro chico*

**_Chico 1: _**¿Quién demonios eres tú?

**_?: _**¿Yo? Me llamo Jack *Dijo el chico tronándose los dedos* y será el que te mande al hospital si no dejas a estos pequeños.

**_Chico 2: _**Yo te conozco, tu solo peleas por conveniencia propia ¿Por qué proteges a estos insectos?

**_Jack: _**Porque no soporto a cobardes como ustedes *Dijo el mayor mirándolos desafiante* ¿golpear a niños menores?... Eso es simplemente estúpido.

**_Chico 1: _**¡Cállate! *Le da un puñetazo en la cara*

**_Jack: _**Je… Entonces lo quieren a la mala.

Y el pelidorado empezó a pelear con los otros 2 y luego de unos minutos los dos chicos huyeron echándole maldiciones al mayor.

**_Jack: _**¿Están bien? *Dijo mientras nos volteaba a ver*

**_?: _**Yo s-si pero ella tiene un moretón *Dijo volteando a verme*

**_Coraline: _**¿Po-Por qué hiciste eso? *Pregunte confundida*

**_?: _**¿Hacer qué?

**_Coraline: _**Te enfrentaste a ellos aunque no tuvieras oportunidad de ganar *Pregunte con todavía unas lagrimitas en los ojos*

**_?: _**Porque me molesto mucho es acción tan cobarde *Dijo frunciendo el ceño* Detesto a las personas que dañan a los demás

**_Coraline: _**Gra-Gracias

**_?: _**¿Y cómo te llamas?

**_Coraline: _**Me llamo Coraline

(N/A: Se escribe así pero se pronunciaría ''Coralain'')

**_Jack: _**Los 2 están heridos *Dije el pelidorado al ver un moretón en mi ojo*

**_Roxas: _**¡Toby!

Oí que alguien llamaba al chico y me di cuenta que otros dos chicos mayores que yo venían corriendo con cara preocupada.

**_Timothy: _**¿Qué te paso?

**_Jack: _**Unos chicos mayores estaban molestando a esta niña y el la ayudo… aunque no resulto de mucho ya que de igual manera le dieron la paliza del siglo.

**_Coraline y Toby: _**¡¿Estuviste viendo todo este tiempo?!

**_Jack: _**Si, no me interesaba hacer algo. Pero al ver a este pequeño enfrentarse con valor contra los 2, aunque el supiera que no tenía oportunidad de ganar, el trato de ayudar.

**_Timothy: _**¿No tuviste el menor interés de hacer algo?

**_Jack: _**Ninguno.

**_Timothy: _**Eres un inútil.

**_Jack: _**¿A quién le dices inútil? No eh visto que hayas echo algo, inútil.

**_Timothy: _**¡¿A quién le dices inútil?! ¡Inútil!

**_Jack: _**¡A ti inútil!

**_Timothy: _**¡¿Qué dijiste inútil?!

**_Jack: _**¡Lo que escuchaste! ¡Inútil!

**_Timothy: _**¡Vamos a ver quién es el inútil después que te arranque ese pelo dorado! *Grito enojado el pelicafé poniéndose en pose de batalla*

**_Roxas: _**¡Ya basta! *Grito el peli morado mientras agarraba mi mano* lo importante es llevarlos a la enfermería.

**_Jack: _**Tienes razón… Vamos inútil *Dijo el Pelidorado caminando hacia la enfermería*

**_Timothy: _**¿¡A quien le dices inútil!? ¡Tú también estas herido inútil!

**_Coraline: _**Se están peleando otra vez nWnU

**_Roxas: _**Déjalo, así es siempre *Dijo el ojidorado suspirando* Vamos Toby.

**_Toby: _**S-Si, voy *Dijo el pelirrojo tratando de levantarse*

Pero estaba muy cansado y se calló golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo.

Todos volteamos a ver hasta que Jack y Timothy gritaron.

**_Jack: _**¡Niño! *Grito asustado mientras corría hacia el*

**_Timothy: _**¡Toby! *Grito el pelicafé corriendo hacia el igual que Jack*

Pero en el momento en que se acercaron a el los 2 se golpearon la cabeza con la cabeza del otro.

**_Jack: _**¡¿Qué estás haciendo inútil?! *Grito Jack sobándose la cabeza*

**_Timothy: _**¡Eso debería preguntar yo, inútil! *Grito Tim haciendo la misma acción que el mayor*

**_Jack: _**¡¿A quién le dices inútil?! ¡Inútil!

**_Timothy: _**¡A ti inútil!

Y Jack y Tim se empezaron a pelear otra vez mientras que Roxas me cargaba a Toby en su espalda y a mí cargaba en sus brazos dejando al par de inútiles atrás.

Luego de eso me empecé a juntar más con ellos, eran muy buenas personas y poco a poco nos íbamos conociendo mejor y sin darnos cuenta ya éramos inseparables.

Un día, nos empezaron a llamar ''Grupo multicolor''

Ya que:

Jack – Pelo dorado

Timothy – Pelo café

Roxas – Pelo morado

Toby – Pelo rojo

Coraline – Pelo amarillo (Rubia para ser exactos)

O también nos decían ''Mayor a Menor''

Jack – 9 años

Timothy – 8 años

Roxas – 7 años

Toby – 6 años

Coraline – 5 años

Pero a nosotros no nos molestaba en lo más mínimo.

Todos hacían cosas por el otro

Roxas, Jack y Timothy protegían a Toby de los que lo molestaban.

Toby me protegía a mí.

Roxas ayudaba a Jack y a Tim en las tareas.

Toby ayudaba a Roxas a calmar a Jack y a Tim para que no se peleen.

Se acercaba el cumpleaños de Jack y las cosas empezaron a cambiar.

Jack parecía menos preocupado por su salud.

Tim siempre queria estar solo.

Roxas siempre estaba triste.

Toby Empezó a tener problemas con su familia.

Y yo… ya nunca hablaba.

Mi madre se había enfermado de Marburg.

El virus más peligroso que puede infectar a un humano es el Marburg. Lleva el nombre de la pequeña e idílica ciudad alemana, que se asienta a las orillas del río Lahn, que en ningún caso describe el desarrollo de la enfermedad. Muy similar al virus de Ebola, los enfermos sufren fiebre alta, calambres y sangrado de las membranas mucosas, piel y órganos. El 80% de los infectados muere.

Cuando me dijeron esto no pude evitar llorar pero aun así tenía un poco de esperanza ya que solo el 80% mora. Había una posibilidad de que mi mamá no fuera de ese 80%.

Pero ese solo era uno de mis problemas.

Mi mamá tuvo que dejar de trabajar.

Mi papá trabajaba hasta tarde.

Seguía hiendo a la escuela pero ya no hablaba tanto como antes, perdí el apetito y ya nunca reía.

Cuando mi papá volvía yo me iba a dormir pero siempre me despertaba a media noche escuchando los gritos de mis padres.

Al parecer estaban peleando.

La única vez que le pregunte a mi papá, se enojó conmigo y me mando a dormir sin comer.

Una noche, antes del cumpleaños de Jack, de nuevo escuche unos gritos en el cuarto de mis padre pero esta vez eran más horribles hasta que no escuche la voz de mi mamá.

Cuando entre al cuarto mi papá le había clavado varias cuchilladas en el pecho a mi mamá hasta matarla.

Mi papá se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí y se fue acercando lentamente hasta mí.

**_Papá: _**Si le dices de esto a alguien… *Dijo poniendo el cuchillo en mi cuello* Te matare.

**_Coraline: _**S-Si *Dije casi inaudible y a punto de llorar*

Sin decir más mi papá agarro el cuerpo de mi mamá y salió de la habitación.

Me asome en la ventana y mire como mi papá metía al cuerpo difunto de mi mamá en el carro y se la llevaba.

Mis piernas temblaban y sin poder aguantar más rompí en llanto hasta quedarme dormida.

Al día siguiente recordé que era el cumpleaños de Jack así que sin dudarlo me cambie de ropa y corrí a la pizzería.

—Freddy Fazbear Pizza—

Cuando llegue a la pizzería me encontré a Jack en la entrada con una gran sonrisa.

Me alegra que Jack este feliz.

No había razón para arruinar su día especial.

Corrí adentro de la pizzería y me senté en una silla viendo a los Animatronics.

Chica era mi favorita, era la única mujer y era muy bonita.

Mientras miraba a los Animatronics me di cuenta de que un Freddy se llevaba a Roxas.

Me extrañe un poco así que me levante y le iba a preguntar a Jack pero de nuevo vi al Freddy pero esta vez se llevaba a Toby, pero el parecía feliz así que pensé que todo estaba bien y me volví a sentar.

Luego de un rato mire que se estaba acercando a Tim pero yo agarre de la mano a Freddy y este voltio a verme.

**_Coraline: _**¿Usted ya comió señor Freddy? *Pregunte mientras le extendía con mi otra mano un pedazo de pizza*

**_Freddy: _**Lamentablemente no eh comido pequeña *Dijo cargándome en brazos*

Y Me senté con el Freddy y estuvimos conversando un largo rato hasta que me quede dormida.

Cuando desperté estaba dentro de un horno.

Empezaba a dar mucho calor y fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba encendido.

Trate de abrirlo pero estaba trabado.

A lo lejos pude ver el cuerpo de Bonnie con la columna salida y tambien el cuerpo de Toby sin cabeza.

Empecé a llorar, ya me iba a morir y tengo tanto miedo.

Nunca podía dejar de llorar… Que tonta soy.

Sentí que el aire me faltaba, no podía respirar.

Todo el cuerpo me ardía en especial la cabeza.

Hasta que perdí la conciencia y me di cuenta de que morí.

Desperté después con un horrible dolor de cabeza y cuando mire hacia arriba me di cuenta de que un Foxy, Bonnie y Freddy me estaban viendo.

**_Coraline: _**¿Dónde estoy? *Dije Chica levantándose* ¿Qué está pasando?

**_Foxy: _**Calma chica somos nosotros, Toby, Roxas y Timothy.

**_Chaline: _**¿Qué paso?

**_Timothy: _**No sé, lo único que recuerdo fue el cuerpo de Toby sin cabeza y tu cuerpo dentro de un horno.

**_Chica: _**Estoy… *Dije aguantando las lágrimas*

**_Bonnie: _**Si Coraline, todos estamos muertos.

Sin poder aguantar más rompí en llanto diciendo cosas que los demás no entendían.

**_Toby: _**¿Qué estás diciendo Coraline?

**_Chica: _**¡Morí! ¡Toby, morí! *Grite histérica llorando* ¡Me morí y nadie me va a recordar! ¡Nada volverá a decir mi nombre! ¡Nadie se preocupó por mí antes y no lo harán ahora! ¡Porque estoy sola! ¡Porque estoy muer…!

Pero antes de terminar Roxas me abrazo fuertemente y me dijo.

**_Bonnie: _**Estas con nosotros… y nada te pasara.

**_Foxy: _**Somos tus amigos y tú eres como nuestra hermana menor *Dijo Toby abrazándome*

**_Timothy:_** … *No dijo nada y tambien me abrazo*

**_Chica: _**Ahora que lo pienso ¿Y Jack?

Apenas pregunte eso todos se pusieron tristes y me explicaron que había pasado con Jack.

Freddy recogió el cuerpo sin vida del pelidorado y lo introdujo dentro de un traje de un oso dorado que no se había usado en más de 6 años.

Sorpresivamente Jack despertó y al igual que todos estaba asustado y triste.

Y saco un breve resumen de lo que hubiera pasado.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que Foxy hablo.

**_Foxy: _**Oigan…

**_ : _**¿Qué pasa Toby?

**_Foxy: _**¡Tengo dos ojos!

Todos volteamos a ver a Foxy quien tenía una sonrisa victoriosa.

Y me alegre bastante al ver a Foxy tan feliz.

¿Qué hicimos?

Nada, que más podríamos hacer si estamos muertos.

Y por los siguientes años actuamos como si fuéramos los Animatronicos y sorpresivamente todo iba bien, nos llevábamos bien con los niños y nunca volvimos a tener problemas hasta que ocurrio la mordida del 87 donde dejaron a Foxy fuera de funcionamiento y llego un nuevo Animatronic y… ¿Quién lo diría? Se enamoró de Foxy… aunque todo se volvió un revoltijo y ese Maldit* lastimo a Foxy, yo solo pude ayudar a Foxy a ir con para que lo ayudara con sus heridas mientras que Bonnie y Freddy le daban su merecido.

¿Cómo va mi vida ahora?

Mejor de lo que hubiera sido vivir ahogada en mi soledad y tristeza.

Mucho gusto, soy Chica o como también me conocen… Coraline.

**Siiiiiii, ya termino el capitulo nos vemos a la proxima, no olviden darle like a mi pagina de facebook**

**''Akatsuki-Cero fanfics''**

**Y si tienen alguna duda agreguen a mi asistente **

**''Usui Saruhiko''**

**Y por el amor de Dios PORFAVOR! Lean mi nuevo fic **

**''Does love kills'' de Angel beats D:**

**Gracias x leer**

**¡BESOS!**


End file.
